A Blossoming Friendship
by TheNintenGuruF
Summary: With Eggman finally defeated and the world at peace, Sonic finally introduces Dlawso to his friends, but it's a certain Mongoose that catches his eye. The two immediately bond with Dlawso becoming Mina's bodyguard, but after an assault on her by another certain Mongoose, can Dlawso show his true feelings for her? (Takes place after Forces. WARNING: There are lemons in the story.)
1. Our Story Begins

**Chapter** **1: Our Story Begins**

* * *

There was much to celebrate in Möbius. Eggman had vanished for good. Since there was no more worry about him going after a certain blue hedgehog, the citizens of Möbius began to rebuild the city to its former glory.

Alas, our story is not about a certain blue hedgehog, but instead a certain black rabbit: Dlawso the Rabbit.

Dlawso had helped Sonic defeat Eggman and Infinite in a grueling battle to the point of exhaustion; in fact, so much that Sonic hadn't formally introduced Dlawso to the rest of his friends.

While Sonic was introducing them to Dlawso, a yellow figure at the back of the room caught his eye, though he ignored it at first. It wasn't until everyone except him and the figure had left the room that he was able to clearly see it. He couldn't believe his eyes at what he saw. It was none other than his biggest crush: Mina Mongoose.

Mina Mongoose was, well, a 20-year-old mongoose with a natural singing voice that made every men swoon. Her enormous popularity has only helped with her livelihood, as she's able to maintain a perfect balance between her professional and personal lives.

Dlawso, on the other hand, was almost the exact opposite of her. He, a 19-year-old rabbit, had a very bumpy life until the Eggman Empire attacked his city. Eventually, he was found by other members of the Resistance, where they nursed him back to full health. Now out of work and looking for something to make ends meet, he's trying to rebuild his life in Station Square.

Dlawso kept staring at Mina for quite some time that he didn't notice he was walking towards her. It was only until he was a few feet away from her that he finally had the courage to speak to her. "Um, hello Mina."

Mina turned around, looking for the source of the voice. "Oh, hello there. Just rummaging through my dresser real quick. I don't think I've seen you before. What's your name?"

Dlawso replied. "Funny you should ask. I'm Dlawso. Dlawso the Rabbit. Weird name, I know, but that was what I was named. So, yeah."

Dlawso spoke up after a few seconds. "Do you need help with anything here?"

Mina shrugged, turning back to the dresser. "Well, not really. I'm just making sure I'm ready for the benefit concert this weekend." Mina was right about that. There was a benefit concert taking place this weekend to help the homeless in Station Square; she always loved to perform if it was for a good cause.

Dlawso spoke again just to be sure. "Are you absolutely sure you don't need any help right now?"

Mina replied. "No thanks. I do appreciate the offer, though."

Dlawso softly replied. "Ok. Well, I'll see you at the concert." In his mind, however, he felt like he blew his last chance to have a good life. Letting out a big sigh, he slowly began to walk toward the door of the room. 'I blew it, I can't believe I fucking blew it. A chance for me to have a perfect life gone up in flames. Ah well, at least home is where my sad heart is every single day.' He shed a few tears as he was walking away, making sure that Mina didn't see them.

But then, Mina realized something. She didn't have a bodyguard for the benefit concert! She turned around and saw that Dlawso was already halfway out the door, so she ran toward him and gently grabbed him by the arm. "Wait, Dlawso!"

Dlawso turned around and noticed that Mina had grabbed his arm, making him blush a deep cherry red. Mina quickly let go of it, herself blushing to the point of being apologetic. "Sorry about that. I just realized that I don't have a bodyguard for the benefit concert."

Dlawso tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

Mina responded. "Well, you see, my previous bodyguard was a heavy drinker. Drinked like three beers a day or some shit and was stalking me for quite some time, too; Then the war came around so I couldn't really fire him until after the war ended. I think it was yesterday that I let him go. He didn't seem mad about it, but I felt relieved that he was gone."

Dlawso replied. "Wow, a bodyguard with a drinking problem. I saw that in a movie once. Anyway, I'd love to be your bodyguard."

Mina replied back. "Well, you got a nice suit, a generous yet serious personality, and not to mention those gorgeous purple eyes." Dlawso blushed yet again; this was the first time anyone had commented on his looks. "You're hired!", Mina said excitedly.

Dlawso jumped with joy. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Finally, something to do after the war."

Mina asked him a quick question. "Can you be at my place for training tomorrow at noon?"

Dlawso replied back. "Sounds good to me!"

The two had a fist bump, and Dlawso fully opened the door for Mina. "Ladies first."

The two left the room and began to go their separate ways. Dlawso couldn't help but to notice Mina's rear and legs as she was going toward her private helicopter. 'Wow! She's such a cutie. Wait! Why did I think that? No, no, no. I'm not into her like that. Now isn't the time to be intimate. Maybe someday though, I'll show her how I truly feel.' Dlawso thought about it for a few more minutes, and then began to walk towards his house.

 _ **-Mina's Mansion-**_

Mina lived in a really nice golden 3-story mansion on the outskirts of Station Square. It was far away from everything so Mina could have a life as comfortable as possible. The first floor consisted of the living room complete with a wooden fireplace and a 70" QLED TV, a kitchen with separate fridge and freezer, a laundry room (with a bathroom attached), and the studio, which has a recording room and walls adorned with her gold and platinum records from her successful record sales. The second floor consisted of Mina's bedroom (with a master bathroom attached), the game room, and the media room. Finally, the third floor had two guest bedrooms with a connecting bathroom and the storage room. Mina had personally painted the walls yellow to match her fur color, and the carpet color is different depending on what floor you're on; green on the first, purple on the second, and black on the third. Outside of the house was a 5-acre backyard with a swimming pool and DJ stage, and the front yard had a helicopter landing pad.

Mina had just touched down on the landing pad and went inside her mansion. She immediately locks the door and takes a quick shower in her bathroom before changing into pink pajamas with white polka dots. Mina then went to the media room opposite the bedroom, eating a tuna sandwich when a news bulletin came on TV.

 _Welcome to the evening news. Get ready for a few days of dancing under the lights as the benefit concert to support the homeless in Station Square is set to take place this weekend at Twinkle Park! Mina Mongoose is set to close out the three-day festival with a mix or her well-known songs and some songs that have never been released to the public in the history of her star-studded career._

 _*NEWS FLASH!*_

 _This just in from the news desk! Rumor is spreading that a music group from Sweden is also scheduled to appear at the festival! At this time, we don't know the name of the group or who the group consists of, and we can't confirm the rumor, but we'll let you know firsthand if there are any updates._

Mina shut off the TV, thinking to herself what this "music group from Sweden" could possibly be. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

Mina then brushed her teeth in the bathroom and took one last look at herself in the bedroom mirror before falling asleep. "I wonder why Dlawso was blushing today." Nothing came up in her mind to provide an answer to her statement.

Having one last look at the bedside clock, the time read 9:30PM. Mina turned off the bedroom lights with a single clap, and tucked herself under the purple striped bed sheets. She's asleep within minutes, knowing that tomorrow will be a gruesome day of training, or so she thought...

 _ **-Dlawso's House-**_

Dlawso lived in an upbeat one-story house located within the suburbs of Station Square. The house basically consisted of a living room, a kitchen with a merged fridge/freezer, a laundry room, a bathroom, and a single master bedroom.

Dlawso hadn't even been in the house for more than a minute before he turned on the news, listening to the same news bulletin that Mina had listened to. He prepared himself a salad in the kitchen; nothing special, just a plain Caesar salad. After eating it, Dlawso brushed his teeth in the bathroom, and then looked out his window at the night sky, bright stars and all. A last check of the clock shows that it is 10PM.

Dlawso then folded his hands together, got down on his knees at the bedside, and said something that he had been wanting to say for a long, long time. "Please, please help Mina understand that although I may be different on the outside, I'm the same as her on the inside. My life has been a train-wreck and I feel like she is my only chance to get my life back on track."

At this point, Dlawso was shedding a few tears. "Please... grant my wish... just this once."

Dlawso wipes the tears from his eyes, and changes into a pair of fire pattern boxers. He tucks himself under the covers and falls asleep, holding his Mina plushie close to his body as he dreams of them living together, also knowing he'll be well-rested for the training tomorrow.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I own the story and Dlawso the Rabbit. Mina Mongoose and all other characters are owned and copyrighted by SEGA and/or Sonic Team.**

 **The icon for the story was a commission made by Sonictchi on deviantART, and is used with permission.**

 **Dave and Brad Watson are characters owned by Dave-and-Brad-Watson on deviantART, and are used with permission.**

 **Below are the rest of the disclaimers...**

 **Level 257 is an American contemporary restaurant founded in 2015, with currently only one location in Schaumburg, Illinois. Parent is Bandi Namco Entertainment Inc.**

 **"Ashes" - Artist: Celine Dion. Label: Columbia. Released: May 3, 2018. From the 2018 movie "Deadpool 2". Written by Petey Martin, Jordan Smith, and Tedd Tjornhom. Produced by Steve McCutcheon.**

 **"Africa" - Artist: Toto. Album: Toto IV. Label: Columbia. Released: May 10, 1982 in Europe; October 30, 1982 in the United States. Written by David Paich and Jeff Porcaro. Produced by Toto. Recorded: October 18, 1981.**

 **"Wreck-It Ralph" - Directed by Rich Moore. Produced by Clark Spencer. Screenplay by Phil Johnston and Jennifer Lee. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Released: November 2, 2012.**

 **Nintendo Switch and Wii are video game consoles created by Nintendo. Released on March 3, 2017, and November 19, 2006, respectively.**

 **"L.A. Noire" - Directed and written by Brendan McNamara. Produced by Naresh Hirani and Josh Needleman. Developed by Team Bondi. Published by Rockstar Games. Originally released on May 17, 2011.**

 **"Bayonetta" - Directed and written by Hideki Kamiya. Produced by Yusuke Hashimoto, Akiko Kuroda, Hitoshi Yamagami, and Atsushi Kurooka. Developed by PlatinumGames. Published by Sega and Nintendo. Originally released on October 29, 2009.**

 **"Wii Party" - Directed by Shuichiro Nishiya. Produced by Atsushi Ikeda and Hiroshi Sato. Developed by Nd Cube and Nintendo Software Planning & Development Group No.4. Published by Nintendo. Originally released on July 8, 2010.**


	2. Now or Never

**Chapter 2: Now or Never**

* * *

 _ **-Dlawso's House-**_

Dlawso wakes up at 8am to the sound of the alarm on his iPad. Sitting at the foot of his bed, he stretches his arms and looks out the window to see the sun rising over the horizon. Dlawso then goes to the bathroom and takes a quick shower. Drying off, he puts on a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt, and heads to the kitchen for breakfast, consisting of waffles and dry Cheerios.

Scanning the TV channels really made the time fly by for Dlawso, as it was now 11:30am. Realizing that he wouldn't get there on time by foot or vehicle, he decided to use one thing that he was a master at: magic!

Picking up a quilt that Tails had made for him, Dlawso thinks about the latitude and longitude of Mina's mansion. After some deep breathing, he lifts the quilt over his head and ears, vanishing into thin air and reappearing at the gate of the mansion.

 _ **-Mina's Mansion-**_

Mina wakes up at 7am to her music playing on her iPhone. Getting out of bed, she changes into a blue tank top with brown short-shorts and white tennis shoes. Mina then heads downstairs to the kitchen and prepares herself some scrambled eggs. She too, was also watching TV. By the time it had hit 11:45am, Mina was already out on the porch waiting for Dlawso.

 _ **-12:00 PM, Mina's Mansion-**_

Dlawso presses a button besides the gate, and a voice comes out of a speaker. "Is this Dlawso?" He instantly recognizes that it's Mina's voice, and replies. "It most certainly is!"

The gate opened, and Dlawso slowly walked forward, taking in the beauty of her mansion. Flowers were perfectly lined up on the walkway. Eventually, he makes his way up to the porch. "Hello Mina. How are you feeling?"

Mina smiles. "I'm feeling pretty swell. You ready for the training?"

Dlawso smiles back. "I sure am."

The two make their way through the mansion and into the backyard to begin their workload.

 _ **-2 1/2 hours later-**_

After a lot of physical activity, ID checking, and driving techniques galore, the training was over. Mina was reviewing the training checklist in the living room while Dlawso helped himself to a salad in the kitchen.

Mina is the first to speak. "Dlawso, I'm really surprised. You're the first person I've ever seen to have passed every portion of the training, and in half the time, too."

Dlawso replies. "Well, it's just my amazing memory, that's all."

Mina smiles. "And an amazing memory you have, my friend. You passed the training with flying colors!"

Dlawso finished his salad and joined Mina in the living room. His thoughts were going crazy. 'OK, I'm just going to have to tell her what my disability is. There's nothing to worry about. Just act natural.' "Mina, there's something that I feel like I need to tell you, and I'm hoping you won't get mad about it."

Mina raised an eyebrow. "Well, this isn't the first time I've heard someone say that. Please, go on."

Dlawso blushed, scratching his head. "Well, it's something that I'm not really comfortable with talking about; but it's something that I've been diagnosed with a long time ago, and it's definitely why my social interaction with you has been, well, lackluster."

Dlawso then took a deep breath. "Mina, w-w-what I'm trying to say is that... I, um..."

Mina was giving a motion with her head as she if was saying "Come on! You can do it!".

Dlawso's thoughts were like a wildfire blazing. 'Come on, come on, just spit it out! Spit it out for my sake.' Finally, he had the courage to speak.

"I have autism.", Dlawso declared.

Mina appeared to start having second thoughts. "I'm sorry. Can you say that again?"

Dlawso cleared his throat and spoke clearly so Mina can understand. "I. Have. Autism."

Mina suddenly appeared to have gone hollow. She was just staring at him. Her heart began to sink. Mina then buried her face in her hands and tears began to form in her eyes.

Dlawso took this as a sign that maybe she wasn't the right choice for his future. "Let me guess, you hate me now, don't you?" Mina didn't respond. "Well, seeing as it's getting late, I might as well go home. Thanks for giving me a chance." Dlawso started to walk toward the front door, thinking that his life was truly over.

Mina looked up and saw that he was about to leave, so he ran over, tears running down her face, and gently grabbed his arm.

Dlawso turned around, his eyes looking at Mina's eyes. "What do you wa-"

Mina immediately gave him a tight hug. A genuine one, in fact. So genuine that Dlawso felt he had to hug back, and he did. The two broke the hug after a minute, though it seemed like it lasted for a while.

Mina then explained her actions as the two once again sat down in the living room. "I'm very very sorry for that. My mind was going through a lot of places. You see, I don't really like to mention this to anyone, but I had a fan of mine that was well, like you, but different."

Dlawso himself sat silent and listened.

Mina continued. "At least I would consider her to be a super-fan because she was unlike any other. She had all of my merchandise and knew the lyrics to all of my songs, but one thing that stood out to me was when she had a wish that she wanted to meet me. So I granted that wish and met her backstage after a concert. We chatted for a little bit about how life was going, and what girls just like to think about, as all girls do. It was near the end of her session with me that she told me that she had cancer, and had about 2 months left to live. I literally just hugged her after she said that and tried to fight back tears, but then she said this to me: No matter what happens to me, I know I'll always be by your side."

At this point, Dlawso had tears running down his face.

Mina continued. "I'll always remember what she had said, because I heard on the news a few days later that she had died due to complications from her cancer. It's a shame that I wasn't able to attend her funeral." She couldn't say anymore as she too had tears rolling down her eyes.

Dlawso hugged her. "It's okay, Mina. Let it all out. I'm right here." Mina rested her head on his shoulder as she continued to cry. Mina really didn't want anyone to see her cry, but she was, and she was crying for the right reasons.

Mina then took her head off of his shoulder. "I know, Dlawso, that you aren't the same as she was, but I can understand where your coming from. Just like her, I can understand that your different, and I know that cancer isn't the same as autism, but I do understand what autism is and how it can affect the livelihood of someone who has it, and as far as I know, you are the first person that I've seen to have clearly excelled with it."

Mina then cupped Dlawso's face in her hands. "Dlawso, let me say that from this day forward, I'll always be here to protect you, no matter where you are."

Dlawso felt surprised that Mina would say these things to her, but clarified to be sure. "You really think so?"

Mina smiled with a wink. "I know so."

Without warning, Mina gave Dlawso a soft kiss on the lips. Dlawso felt shocked. Nobody, and I mean, nobody, had shown signs of affection toward him before, let alone kiss him. He blinked twice, thinking that it was a dream, but it certainly wasn't. Mina pulled away soon after, giving off a sly grin; Dlawso was blushing a deep cherry red.

At a loss for words, Mina acted like she was in a hurry. "Sorry, I gotta get going. I'll see you this weekend at Twinkle Park." Mina then left the mansion.

Dlawso, still in the mansion, smiled. He had realized for the first time in his life that someone actually did care for him. "I just can't believe what just happened." Dlawso then went home and fell asleep, knowing that his life was now a happy one.


	3. A Friend Turned Foe

**Chapter 3: A Friend Turned Foe (or An Unwelcome Visitor)**

* * *

Sunday March 25th had come around fairly quickly for both Mina and Dlawso. After the two had completed their training (and with Mina having the understanding of Dlawso's condition), their lives have never been better.

 _ **-Twinkle Park, 5:30pm-**_

Mina Mongoose was in her dressing room changing into her stage clothes when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

A voice responds back. "It's me, Dlawso. Dlawso the Rabbit."

Mina smiles. "Just a minute." She quickly changes into her stage clothes and opens the door. She is greeted with a smile. "Hi, Dlawso."

Dlawso blushed. "Hello, Mina. May I come in?"

Mina replied. "Of course."

Dlawso slowly stepped into her dressing room, taking it in awe. Various posters of Mina were hanging on the wall, and a grand piano was also present in a corner. Also present were a dresser, mini-fridge, microwave, small TV, and a cot size bed. Dlawso, looking at Mina, finally found some words. "Wow. So this is basically your home away from home."

Mina nodded. "It sure is. This is where I basically live while I'm on tour. It really helps me whenever I'm feeling homesick."

Dlawso looked over at the dresser and noticed some paper, which he showed to Mina. "What are these?"

Mina perked up. "Oh. Those are music sheets. Specifically, it's one of the new songs I'm going to be performing tonight."

Dlawso looked over the name of the song. "'Love at First Sight', huh? Interesting name for a song. Um, Mina, if you don't mind, I'd love to hear you sing this."

Mina felt surprised and was blushing a light red. "Well, um, I mean, I've known you for a little while now, but, um, I haven't really sung the song that much. Plus, I need to save my vocals for tonight."

Dlawso replied. "Pretty please? For me?"

Mina tried to resist, but she couldn't stand to ignore his loving charm. She smiled. "Alright. I'll do it. Just for you." She gave him a wink, and then walked over to the piano with the music sheets. "You sure you don't have any recording devices on you?"

Dlawso immediately double-checked his pockets to be sure, and then had his hands in plain sight. "Nope. No recording devices here."

Mina gave him a thumbs up, and then turned back to the piano. After sorting out the music sheets, she took a deep breath, and then began to play 'Love at First Sight'. Dlawso watched in awe as she played every note perfectly, and her singing was still as perfect and flawless as ever. After she was done, she looked back at Dlawso, who was finally able to find words.

"Mina, your singing voice is just absolutely beautiful."

Mina smiled with a blush. "You really think so?"

Dlawso cupped her face in his hands. "I know so."

Without warning, Dlawso gave Mina a tight hug. Mina didn't hesitate and hugged back. The two then parted after a few minutes, but the hug felt like it lasted an eternity.

Dlawso was the first to speak. "Well, Mina, I guess I'll leave you be for a while. If you need anything or if something is bothering you, just give me a heads up."

Mina smiled. "Alright. Just make sure you're back before I go on stage." Dlawso gave her a thumbs up and a wink before he shut the door and stood outside her dressing room (he was her bodyguard after all). Mina on the other hand, had her thoughts racing. 'Man, that rabbit is just so handsome. His charm, his looks, and even that cute little wink just makes me wanna give him a million hugs and kisses.' She sighed contently, knowing that tonight, perhaps she can show how she feels about him.

Off in the distance, unbeknownst to Mina and Dlawso, an unknown figure in a black hoodie was looking at the black rabbit. "So Mina thinks she can just leave me for a rabbit that doesn't act like other 'normal' people. I cannot let him take over Mina's life like this. Once he's taken out, I'll have Mina all to myself and destroy her career once and for all!"

Fortunately, thanks to Dlawso's excellent hearing, he was able to hear the unknown figure's entire blab. Dlawso went back into Mina's dressing room to alert her, but saw that she was taking a nap in her bed. Not wanting to disturb her, he silently closed the door. Then, as a precaution, Dlawso searched for a contact on his Apple Watch, and speed-dialed it.

Waiting a few seconds, Dlawso spoke. "Yes, I'd like to have the Swedish House Mafia on call for tonight..."

 _ **-4 1/2 hours later-**_

It was now 10:00pm, and within that timeframe, both Dlawso and Mina were making their final preparations for Mina's performance tonight. Mina had been practicing her vocals, which made Dlawso blush every time he heard them, and Dlawso was making sure she was well-pampered, which made Mina blush.

Although Mina wasn't on stage for yet another hour, she and Dlawso felt like it would be important to get ready in advance, just in case there were any mishaps. Dlawso felt exhausted, though he made sure that Mina was as best as possible for tonight.

Dlawso spoke. "You ready for the performance tonight, Mina?"

Mina replied. "I sure am, Dlawso!"

The two looked at each other for a few seconds. Somehow, Dlawso felt himself leaning toward Mina. She was doing the same. Their lips got closer and closer, and then, a sound made them freeze.

The door to her dressing room had opened.

Turning, Dlawso and Mina see the unknown figure in the black hoodie. Dlawso asks for identification, but the figure silently refuses.

Dlawso replies, standing in front of a terrified Mina to protect her. "Either you show yourself now or I'll report you to the police for trespassing."

The unknown figure takes off his black hoodie, revealing himself much to Mina's shock. "Ash?"

The mongoose nodded. "That's right. You have tried to ruin my career, and now I'll try to ruin yours." He was slowly walking toward Mina, who was cowering in fear.

Dlawso stepped in between the two. "Oh no you don't you sick freak! Mina already told me about what you did to her and why she wanted you out of her life! Can you not understand that?!"

Ash responded. "Out of my way you retarded prick."

This only made Dlawso even angrier. "OH NO, THERE IS NO WAY THAT I AM GOING OUT OF YOUR WAY SO YOU CAN JUST TAKE MINA AND LEAVE! IF YOU WANT TO TAKE MINA AWAY, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!"

Without warning, Dlawso lunged at Ash and the two began to brawl. What began with exchanging punches soon became an all out war with slaps and wrestling moves galore. Mina tried her best to escape, but she could only watch as she stood in the doorway to her dressing room.

Dlawso had yelled at Mina repeatedly to send help and call the police, but she was too terrified to leave. She didn't want to see him end up getting hurt. Luckily for her and Dlawso, someone else had already called them in.

Dlawso tried to get to Mina so she could be brought safely to the stage, but Ash had kicked him in the jaw, making his body limp. He managed to say a few words before slipping into unconsciousness. "Mina, I'm sorry..."

At this point, Ash had a very strong grip on Mina as she was taken to the back of his car. Although Mina tried to break free from Ash's clutches, he responded with violence. The first attempt, he punched her in the jaw. The second attempt, she got a black eye. The third attempt, he kicked her in the neck, knocking her unconscious.

Ash had a grin that extended to his cheek and laughed as if Mina was one of his toys. "Now it's time to finish the job."

He was going to rape her.

Just before he took off his boxers, he had heard an explosion. Turning around to find the source of the explosion, what he saw made his jaw drop.

Dlawso regained consciousness and transformed into Super Dlawso. He slowly walked toward Ash, who tried to explain his actions. "N-n-n-now, Dlawso, I-I-I can e-e-e-xplain."

Super Dlawso had held him by the throat, and talked in a low, deep stature. "You tried to use Mina as your toy. Now I'll use you as my own until it's broken in pieces."

Super Dlawso then pummeled Ash into the ground repeatedly, giving him a broken nose and jaw in the process. Super Dlawso then saw a police car come by, and gave a signal for them to open the car door.

Super Dlawso held Ash by his legs. "Batter up!" Super Dlawso then through Ash's limp body into the police car, wherein he was immediately arrested and charged with assault and attempted sexual assault.

Another person had already notified the Swedish House Mafia about the change in the schedule, so they got ready to go on the stage. The crowd, who had expected Mina Mongoose to close the show, cheered at the news that SHM were closing it instead, which made Super Dlawso happy.

Super Dlawso slowly turned to normal Dlawso before collapsing on the ground below. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Mina being put into an ambulance and being taken to Station Square Hospital.


	4. The Confession of A Lifetime

**Chapter 4: The Confession of A Lifetime**

* * *

 _ **-Monday, 1:00am, Station Square Hospital-**_

Dlawso's eyes slowly opened as he took in his surroundings. Lights were all above him, a door was wide open to the right, and a TV was right above him.

He was in Station Square Hospital.

Suddenly, Dlawso bolted up, light beads of sweat running down his face. A doctor immediately noticed and tried to calm Dlawso down.

"Take it easy. Take it easy. Here, have some water", the doctor said, pouring some water into a cup. Dlawso took the cup and drank it slowly, which helped him calm down.

Dlawso then spoke. "What happened?"

The doctor explained. "My team heard that you had collapsed after that fight you had. We figured it would be best to take you to the hospital to be sure you were safe, and it appears right now that you're OK. Just take everything easy for the next couple of days."

Dlawso nodded and slowly stood up. "Do you know where Mina is?"

The doctor replied. "She's in the next room on the right."

Dlawso replied and gave the doctor a thumbs up. "Thanks." He slowly walked to Mina's room and opened the door slowly, as not to cause a disturbance. What he saw brought his hands to his mouth and tears to his eyes.

Mina was covered in bruises that she had suffered from Ash's assault. An oxygen tube was inserted in her nostrils as she had fallen unconscious. A heart monitor, which showed her heart rate among other things, had been connected to her limp body, and it was beeping at a steady pace.

Dlawso slowly walked over to Mina, unable to find words... well, a few. "Mina... I'm so sorry..." He couldn't take it anymore and soon collapsed onto Mina, tears gently streaming from his eyes. "Why did this have to happen to you? ... I'm sorry that I couldn't save you."

Someone had knocked on the door. It opened, revealing Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow. All of them took one look at Mina, and tears began to form in their eyes. Tails quietly shut the door with one of his tails.

Dlawso had continued to cry by the point despite his attempts to stop. Sonic had felt concerned. "Dlawso, I have never seen you so heartbroken before. Why now?"

Dlawso tried his best to talk in between sobs. "None of you understand how long I've tried to find a girl that loves me as much on the inside as I am on the outside."

Sonic was about to speak, but Dlawso's words had brought him to tears. As Tails tried to comfort him, Shadow spoke on Sonic's behalf. "What do you mean?"

Dlawso did his best to speak. "I couldn't tell Mina how I really felt. I felt that because of my disability, that I couldn't find love and end up living a lonely life. Plus, if anyone had known about it, I would've been rejected outright by everyone that I knew."

Dlawso's amethyst eyes met Sonic's emerald eyes, Tails' ocean blue eyes, Knuckles' lavender eyes, and Shadow's crimson eyes. "It's about time I told Mina how I really felt."

Turning back to Mina, still limp on her hospital bed, Dlawso begins. "First and foremost, Mina, I'm sorry for not being able to keep Ash from beating you, let alone hurt you. At least you don't have to worry about him anymore."

Knuckles spoke up. "What happened to him, Dlawso?"

Dlawso turned to Knuckles and replied. "Watch the news later."

Turning back to Mina, Dlawso took a deep breath. He didn't know it, but Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow were listening to every word. Dlawso spoke again. "Secondly, and lastly, I'm really sorry for not telling you how I really feel. You've showed me that you'll love me no matter my condition, and now, it's time to return the favor."

At that moment, Dlawso cupped Mina's right cheek with his left hand, and then, he said the words that nobody had thought he'd say in his life. "I love you too, Mina Mongoose."

Here, Dlawso leaned in and softly kissed Mina on the lips. Everyone felt stunned, and gasped when Mina stirred after the kiss broke. Sonic left the room to go get a doctor.

Mina slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, but she was able to make out a black figure. "Dlawso?"

Dlawso smiled. "Yes Mina, I'm here."

Mina smiled back. She was happy to see that Dlawso was here. "Do you remember what happened?"

Dlawso lightly frowned. "Me and Ash were fighting over you, and then as I was trying to get you on the stage, I was kicked in the head, making me go unconscious. Before I blacked out, though, I saw you being tossed into Ash's van."

Mina lightly frowned. "I tried to fight back against him, but every time I did, he just kept on hitting me like I was a toy. After I was kicked in the neck, I too went unconscious. I don't know what happened after that." Mina began to shed a tear.

Dlawso kissed the tear away and cupped Mina's face in his hands. "I know what happened. I transformed into my super-self and threw Ash into a police car."

Mina gasped. She was surprised that Dlawso had a super form. "You really did that?"

Dlawso nodded. "I sure did. From what he looked like as I held him up, he was surely going to, well..." Dlawso then made a motion with his pointer finger on his left hand being inserted into his fist on his right hand and moved the pointer finger back and forth.

Mina frowned. "You mean he was going to rape me?"

Dlawso nodded his head.

Without warning, Mina gave Dlawso a tight yet gentle hug. Dlawso gently hugged back. The two stayed that way for about a minute, though to them it felt like it lasted for hours.

When the hug broke, Mina had tears forming in her eyes, which made Dlawso concerned. "You ok, Mina?"

Mina nodded. "I-I'm just so happy that you saved me. I honestly don't know what would've happened to me if you hadn't."

Dlawso smiled. "Well, there certainly wouldn't be a rabbit to say 'I love you', too."

Mina felt surprised. "Wait, are you saying that you love me?"

Dlawso nodded. "I sure do!"

Mina smiled happily. "Well then, I love you too, Dlawso."

There was a short pause, and then Dlawso felt himself leaning toward Mina again. This time, their lips met, and without interruption. Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow all silently fist-pumped in support. Fireworks went off in the heads of the rabbit and mongoose as Dlawso's tongue slipped into Mina's mouth. Mina obliged, granting him entrance almost immediately. To the two, it felt like they were in heaven for eternity, though the two finally broke for air after a staggering minute.

Mina was the first to speak. "Does this mean we're officially a couple?"

Dlawso nodded. "I suppose so. I just have one more question though." He then cleared his throat and spoke. "Mina Mongoose, will you go out with me?"

Mina responded by kissing Dlawso on the nose. "Why of course I will, Dlawso." Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow responded by giving Dlawso a few pats on the back.

Just then, Sonic and the doctor walked into the room. It was Sonic who made the apologies. "Sorry about that. We were waiting for the right moment."

The doctor looked at Mina's machines and gently disconnected them. "I would prefer that you stay in the hospital, but seeing as Dlawso saved your life, you're free to go whenever you feel like it. Dlawso, promise me that she'll stay as rested as possible for the next few days."

Dlawso nodded. "Absolutely." He turned to Mina. "Well, shall we get going then?"

Mina nodded. "Let's shall."

The group of six thanked the doctor and left the hospital in a flash of blue light.

 ** _-Mina's Mansion, 3:00am-_**

The group reappeared outside of Mina's Mansion as Dlawso carried Mina bridal-style, much to her delight. The couple waved goodbye to everyone and they soon all went their separate ways.

Dlawso was soon inside the mansion with Mina still in his arms. Mina had already locked the door and directed him to her bedroom. Dlawso then set Mina down on the bed very gently so he wouldn't hurt her.

Dlawso spoke. "If you don't mind, I'd like to slip into something more comfortable."

Mina nodded. "Feel free to use the bathroom. I'll change in here."

Dlawso gave Mina a wink and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Mina quickly, yet carefully, changed into her silk pink pajamas and laid down on the bed. The bathroom door then opened to reveal Dlawso wearing his wave pattern pajama bottoms. Mina smiled at the sight of his six-pack abs, though both of them knew they weren't ready to do 'it' just yet.

Dlawso soon joined Mina in bed and surprised her by holding her close. Mina surprised him by laying his head on his coal-colored chest.

Dlawso spoke softly into Mina's ear. "Well, Mina, it's nice to know that you're okay. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

Mina replied. "Me neither."

Mina gave Dlawso a soft kiss on his muzzle, and he responded by kissing her forehead.

Dlawso spoke. "I suppose you'll be fine with me sleeping with you tonight?"

Mina replied. "I'm totally OK with it. In fact, it really gets lonely being here by myself."

Dlawso replied. "OK. Well, goodnight then, Mina. I love you."

Mina replied. "I love you too, Dlawso."

The couple soon fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	5. Totally Not Playing Dressup

**Chapter 5: Totally Not Playing Dress-up**

* * *

It had been around one week since Mina had left the hospital, and Dlawso promised the doctor that she would stay as rested as possible. This lead to Mina being bedridden for a good part of the week, and Dlawso was there every step of the way, helping her out with basic things like cooking and bill payments, to more complex things, like showering and makeup.

Thankfully, Dlawso's hard work paid off, as he was able to use the backyard pool one day after a huge workload. What surprised him was how big the pool was, as it took up half the length of the backyard. What really surprised him the most was that Mina decided to join him too.

Dlawso was sitting on a recliner by the pool wearing his white swim shorts when Mina came out and modeled for him. "What do you think, Dlawso?"

Dlawso couldn't really form words. Mina was wearing a black two-piece bikini. He held his hand up to his nose and felt tiny streaks of blood. "Gosh, darn it."

Mina couldn't help but giggle at the sight of it and sat down beside him. "I guess I'll take that as 'You like it'?"

Dlawso couldn't help but nod, which made the mongoose laugh. Although the sign of him liking it was obvious, he tried to hide it. Mina, however, seemed to notice it and whispered into his ear. "Don't worry about it. That'll be another time, I promise."

The two then kissed. Dlawso then whispered into her ear. "You're it." He immediately dove into the pool, with Mina in hot pursuit of the coal rabbit.

 _ **-3 hours later-**_

It's about 3:30 PM, and Dlawso and Mina were now inside. Both of them were laying down on the couch in the living room. Mina was on top of Dlawso, cuddling him, and he's wrapped them both in a really fluffy blanket to keep them warm whilst watching TV.

While watching TV, Dlawso had some thoughts about his date with Mina for Friday night, especially about the restaurant that they were going to. However, by the time the two had broke off from their warm embrace, not one place seemed to stand out for him.

Mina was the first to speak. "Sorry, Dlawso, but I need to change into some clothes. I'll be back in a few." She winked at him and then walked to her room, not to mention that Dlawso was having a nice long look at her ample derrière that almost made him faint.

Snapping out of it, he figured it would be good to text Sonic. "Hey Sonic, you busy?"

Sonic replied. "Not atm. What's up?"

Dlawso replied. "Just figuring out about a place I can eat for Friday night. Me and Mina's first date together."

Sonic replied. "Sweet! One place that I've heard is known as Level 257. Not only is the food really good, but it also has an arcade and a couple of bowling alleys."

Dlawso replied. "That'll be perfect! Thanks, Sonic. I'll call and make a reservation."

Just as Dlawso was about to search up the number for the restaurant, he heard Mina's bedroom door open, and quickly tucked the phone back in his swim shorts. Mina then rejoined Dlawso on the couch in her casual attire, once again laying on top of him and gently nuzzling his abs one by one.

Mina was the first to speak. "Have you found a place for our date tomorrow night?"

Dlawso nodded. "Sure have. Can't really say the name just yet though, but I think it's a place that'll you'll love a lot."

Mina giggled. "You really think so?"

Dlawso replied. "I know so."

As the two were about to lean in for another kiss, the phone rang abruptly. Mina, blushing a hard red and feeling almost apologetic, leapt off the couch and ran over to answer it. "Mina Mongoose here."

A cheerful voice replied back. "Hi, Mina."

Mina instantly knew who it was and smiled with glee. "Oh, hi Ames! God, it's been a while since I've heard from you." Little did Mina know that Dlawso walked up behind her and held her close, but she wasn't bothered about it when she noticed it was him.

Amy replied. "Same here, my friend. What's going on with life?"

Mina replied. "Well, ever since being out of the hospital, I've had a really nice and loving rabbit take care of me. My god, I feel like I've fallen for his charm."

Amy replied. "Oh, really? Who is it?"

Mina replied. "Dlawso." Dlawso responded by kissing her neck very gently, which made Mina blush.

Amy replied with overflowing happiness. "OMG IT IS NOT!"

Mina nodded. "It most certainly is!"

Amy replied, trying her best to calm down. "Wow. I remember him from the war. A really nice gentleman who always made sure that others were safe and sound."

Mina nodded once more. "I know. I really like how he's always gentle and- hold on." By now, Dlawso was kissing Mina's neck like crazy, so she playfully pushed him away. "Save the kissing for later, bunny boy." Dlawso blushed out of embarrassment and walked upstairs to the guest bedroom to change.

Mina then resumed. "As I was saying, I really like how he's always gentle and caring for me. He almost feels like the perfect boyfriend to me."

Amy replied, blushing at Mina's remarks about Dlawso. "I'm really happy to see that someone cares about you. Anyway, are you planning to do something with him to get to know him better?"

Mina nodded. "Well, we are planning to go to a nice restaurant Friday night. I can't really put my finger on it though."

Amy smiled. "Well, I'm not going to spoil anything for you. Better to keep it a secret until Friday. Anyway, I have to go shopping in a little bit with some friends if you want to join."

Mina smiled with glee. "Sweet! I'll be right over." Dlawso was already downstairs in his regular attire when she hung up. She was a little startled when she saw Dlawso behind her. "Woops. Sorry, Dlawso. Didn't see you there. I'm going to be gone shopping with Amy for a bit if you want to come."

Dlawso nodded. "That sounds perfect. I'll definitely need to get out of the house for a little bit."

Mina smiled. "Let's get going then."

The two kissed and then walked together, hand in hand, to the mall.

 _ **-Station^Squared Mall Food Court, 5:00PM-**_

Dlawso and Mina were greeted by Amy, Sonic and Tails in the mall's food court. Dlawso and Mina were about to order food, but Sonic had already bought food for them, and the two thanked him for his generosity. After eating and a little chitchat, Dlawso went with Sonic and Tails, while Mina went with Amy as the groups hopped around numerous stores.

 _ **-With Dlawso, Sonic and Tails-**_

"So you finally found someone that understands you, huh?", Sonic asked.

Dlawso nodded. "I sure have. I just really hope the date we're going to have doesn't blow up in my face."

Tails spoke up. "You haven't been on a date before, have you?"

Dlawso shook his head. "No, I haven't."

Sonic spoke. "Come on, bunny boy. Nothing to be ashamed of. After defeating Robuttnik, I finally had the nerve to go on a double date with Amy, Tails and Cream. It was awkward at first, but Amy helped me warm up to her, and now we've been together for about a year now."

Dlawso smiled. "Well... OK, I'll give it a shot."

Tails gave him a thumbs up. "That's the spirit."

The trio walked into a men's clothing store. Dlawso headed right to the traditional formal wear, but Tails shook his head. "No, no, Dlawso. You're going to someplace special, so you need to wear something special."

Dlawso raised an eyebrow. "What should I wear then?"

Sonic disappeared and then came back to Dlawso with a few items. "This."

Dlawso gasped. He couldn't believe what Sonic had brought him. In Sonic's hands were a Pac-Man suit and tie, complete with Pac-Man themed shoes, socks and boxers as well. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Dlawso spoke. "Sonic, this is just absolutely perfect. Be right back."

Dlawso entered a changing room and put the Pac-Man themed clothing on. Satisfied with the look, Dlawso changes back into his regular attire. Paying for the clothing, the three left the mall, eventually going their separate ways. Dlawso headed to Mina's mansion, Sonic headed to his house, and Tails headed to his workshop.

 _ **-With Mina and Amy-**_

"Wow, so he really does care about you?", Amy asked.

Mina nodded. "I sure have." She sighed lovingly. "I'm just so excited for our date for Friday night."

Amy smiled. "I hope you two have a good time." She looked around for a moment. "So... Mina, what are you planning to wear for the date?"

Mina smiled. "At least thank goodness Dlawso isn't here, otherwise I'd spoil it, but I think I'm going to wear my red qipao."

Amy jumped with joy. "Mina, that is going to make Dlawso's jaw drop, I guarantee it!"

Mina smiled. "Happy to hear." She looked down at her watch, which showed that it was 6:30PM. "Geez, I have to get going."

Amy gasped a little. "Wow, I have to get going too. Bye, Mina."

Mina waved. "Bye, Amy. Hope we'll be able to talk again soon."

Amy walked toward Sonic's house, while Mina walked toward her mansion.

 _ **-Mina's Mansion, 7:00PM-**_

Mina was waiting outside at the gate to her mansion when Dlawso arrived. "How long have you been waiting, Mina?"

Mina smiled. "Around a few minutes." She unlocked the gate to the mansion and walked inside the mansion. Dlawso followed, locking the gate and mansion door behind her, and putting his suit on a hanger in the closet. Neither of them knew what the other was going to be wearing. That would be found out Friday night.

Dlawso spoke. "So what did you talk with Amy about at the mall?"

Mina perked up. "Oh, the usual. Just catching up on our lives and a bunch of other girly stuff... that includes sex and all."

Dlawso seemed surprised. "I honestly thought it would be brought up at some point. I understand that you may be wondering regarding how I feel about it, but I'd prefer we don't rush it right now. I'd rather wait until the moment is right."

Mina nodded. "Sounds good to me."

The two shared a hug for a few moments before Mina asked something. "So how about a movie to pass the time before bed? Any good shows we could watch?"

Dlawso immediately knew what to watch. "I have Wreck-It-Ralph!"

Mina jumped with joy. "Best movie ever."

The two went upstairs to Mina's bedroom and changed into their pajamas (with respect for privacy, of course). Dlawso, with no shirt and camouflage PJ pants, then hopped on Mina's king-sized bed and patted the sheets next to him, telling Mina to join him. Mina, who was in green cotton pajamas, was beside him in a heartbeat. Dlawso put the movie in the DVD player, and the two snuggled close together. It was tough at first, because both of them would catch each other staring at one another.

Eventually, Mina rested her head on Dlawso's chest, his heartbeat making Mina's eyes feel heavy. She tried to keep them open, but she eventually gave in and slept right then and there.

Dlawso, however, managed to stay awake for the whole movie and soon turned off the DVD player after it was over. Dlawso tried his best not to disturb Mina, but she slowly woke up from her nap. "Man, a fantastic movie as always, wasn't it, Dlawso?"

Dlawso nodded. "It sure was."

The two pulled the covers over each other and then leaned in for another kiss, eventually with tongues. Fireworks went off softly in their heads as the two were in a warm embrace. Eventually, the kiss broke and Dlawso spoke. "Mina, I promise that I will never leave you from this day forward."

Mina smiled. "I promise I'll do my best to protect you no matter what happens. I love you."

Dlawso smiled happily. "I love you too."

The two fall asleep within minutes, thinking about their date for Friday night.


	6. A Bonus After The Main Course

**Chapter 6: A Bonus After The Main Course**

* * *

Friday April 6th had come around pretty quickly for both Dlawso and Mina. The thoughts about their date have become more realistic, and their signs of affection have become more meaningful. Could tonight be the night?

 _ **-Mina's Mansion, 8:00AM-**_

Dlawso was the first to wake up as rays of sunshine began to glow through the huge bedroom windows. He smiled, knowing that tonight would probably be the best (or worst) day of his life. He then looked at Mina, who was sleeping peacefully beside him, and he couldn't help but blush. 'Man, it's really nice to have someone who cares about me', Dlawso thought to himself.

Dlawso then whispered into Mina's ear. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

Mina slowly awakened, but was happy to hear Dlawso's voice. "Good morning, my love."

The two soon found themselves in a heavy French-kissing session. Yet again, chills are sent down their spines. Though it only lasted for a few minutes, the two didn't want it to end so soon.

Dlawso spoke once more. "Well, Mina, today's the big day."

Mina smiled, snuggling her head on Dlawso's chest. "You still haven't told me where we're going tonight, babe."

Dlawso chuckled. "I'll tell you this. It's a restaurant with a mixture of other things, and for the fact that it's also a really nice place."

Mina gave off a sly grin. "Anything else?"

Dlawso laughed and shook his head. "If I said anything else, I'd spoil it."

Mina frowned lightly. "Well, OK then. I'm going to go take a shower, and then we can basically just Netflix and chill throughout the entire day if it's OK with you."

Dlawso smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Sounds good to me."

Mina kissed Dlawso on the muzzle and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Dlawso waited for the shower to turn on, and when it did, he ran down the stairs and made a very important call. "Yes. I'd like to rent one tonight..."

 ** _-Mina's Mansion, 7:00PM-_**

After many hours of Netflix, video games, board games, and so forth, it was finally time for their date.

Dlawso was outside on the porch in his Pac-Man suit, patiently waiting for Mina to finish changing into what she was going to wear. Dlawso also decided to remove his earpiece because he felt like it wouldn't be right if they were constantly disturbed. He just wanted to make sure that the date tonight would be perfect.

Mina had just finished changing into her red qipao, complete with long black gloves, a set of emerald earrings, and a pair of green boots. She looked over herself in the mirror, feeling excited yet a little nervous at the same time. Nonetheless, she was ready, and carefully walked down the stairs to the front door.

Mina opened the front door and gave off a sly grin. "Well, Dlawso, how do I look?"

Dlawso turned around, seeing Mina in her red qipao. His jaw almost hit the floor, but thankfully he was able to find words. "Wow... you just look absolutely stunning."

Mina giggled. "Same to you, my love. Now, how are we going to get to the place?"

Dlawso lightly frowned. "I was considering using your private helicopter, but since the place has no landing pad, I came up with a better solution."

Mina raised an eyebrow. "Well, then what is it?"

Dlawso smiled. "Your question will be answered right... about... now!" He motioned his hand toward the gate entrance, and what Mina saw made her gasp with delight. A limousine had pulled up right in front of her mansion. She had tried to form words, but all that came out was silence. Dlawso then carried her bridal-style into the limousine, locking the gate behind him.

As the limousine drove along, Mina Mongoose had finally formed one word. "How...?"

Dlawso chuckled. "I wanted this to be a night that you would always remember, Mina."

Mina kissed Dlawso on the nose. "I love you, Dlawso."

Dlawso returned the favor by kissing her muzzle. "I love you too, Mina. More than you know."

After around half-an-hour, the limo arrived at their destination. Dlawso stepped out and helped Mina out of the limo, who finally realized why Dlawso had been quiet about the place. "Oh Dlawso, this place is just perfect."

The couple were standing outside Level 257, the restaurant that Sonic had recommended they go to for their date.

Dlawso turned to Mina. "You see why I had to keep quiet about it now?"

Mina nodded. "I can totally see it. Plus, with the suit you're wearing, I just know we're going to have a good time!"

Dlawso couldn't help but blush, as the two walked together, hand in hand, inside the restaurant. The first floor consisted of the gift shop and the museum, while the second floor had the eating area, two bowling alleys, and an arcade.

Dlawso and Mina carefully walked up the steps to the eating area, where a hostess greeted them and asked how many people would be eating. "Two" was Dlawso's answer. The hostess led them to a booth right in-between a bowling alley and an arcade and also gave them one play card each. "The play cards have three hours on them in case you want to go bowling or have fun in the arcade. Your waiter should be here in a few minutes."

The two nodded and looked over their menus. Soon, they had what they wanted to eat in mind, and they put the menus back on the table. Mina then saw Dlawso staring at him. "Are you alright, Dlawso?"

Dlawso snapped back into reality. "Huh. Oh, Mina, I'm so sorry for that. Just dreaming about something we thought about doing."

Mina chuckled. "Really? What was it?"

Dlawso blushed and whispered in Mina's ear. "Well... it was you and me... together in your bedroom... doing 'it'..."

Mina smiled and whispered back into Dlawso's ear. "To be honest, I've been feeling the same way too. If we're both feeling up for it, we'll do 'it' tonight."

Dlawso mouthed a "thank you" as the waiter came to the booth. "Good evening and welcome to Level 257. I'm Jet and I'll be your waiter tonight. Are you ready to order?"

Mina nodded. "You first, Dlawso."

Dlawso smiled. "I'll have the Chicago C.B.S. with no tomato please."

Jet nods and writes down the order on a piece of paper. He then turns to Mina, who looks over the menu and then looks at Jet. "I'll have the bolognaise papperdelle please." Jet nodded and took their menus with him. As he was leaving, Dlawso had a thought. "Um, excuse me, Jet?"

Jet stopped in his tracks and turned around. "What is it?"

Dlawso raised an eyebrow. "You're Jet the Hawk, correct?"

Jet immediately walked back over to the booth. "Why, yes I am!"

Mina felt surprised. "Well, I can't believe that we're actually talking with one of the finest air racers in the world. What are you doing here?"

Jet chuckled. "Well, when it's not racing season, I usually tend to do some job hunting, and low and behold, I end up here. It's really been helping with my pay."

Dlawso smiled. "Glad to hear that. Hopefully, we'll be able to talk sometime."

Jet nodded. "I hope so too. I have to get going, though. Don't want other patrons to feel left out. See ya."

The two waived goodbye to Jet as he helped out other customers.

 ** _-2 hours later-_**

Dlawso and Mina had eaten, paid for their meal, and left a nice tip for Jet all within 30 minutes. The two figured they would use their remaining time to play in the arcade and also do a few rounds of bowling. Not only that, but they also walked through the museum, which detailed the history of Pac-Man, and even bought a few things from the gift shop.

Now, the two were heading home in the limo, but before they arrived back at Mina's mansion, Dlawso spoke up. "Hey driver, can you take us to the Glistening Forest real quick?" The driver nodded. Mina, who was fantasizing about tonight, didn't hear them, so she felt surprised when the limo had passed her mansion.

As Mina was about to speak to the driver, Dlawso spoke up. "Don't worry, Mina. I promise you, the place that I'm taking you will truly amaze you." The two then sat in silence as the limo drove to the Glistening Forest. After a few minutes, the limo slowed to a halt and Dlawso, once again, helped Mina out of the limo. "Now Mina, I would like you to close your eyes and don't open until I say so. I'm not going to do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable."

Mina smiled and closed her eyes. "Okay, they're closed."

Dlawso carried her bridal-style as he walked through the glistening forest. After five minutes of walking, he gently set Mina down on her feet, who could hear a waterfall in the distance.

Dlawso spoke. "Okay, you can open them now."

Mina opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. The ground was glistening in the glow of the moonlight from above, a few Chao were seen sleeping a few feet away from her, and the night sky was filled with hundreds of stars. The waterfall created a soothing mist that glistened the grass, and the flowers were in all different colors and sizes.

Mina did her best to form words. "Dlawso, this place is just beautiful."

Dlawso smiled and held Mina at her waist from behind. "Not as beautiful as you are, Mina."

Here, Mina turned around and the two met lips once again. Fireworks went off in their head as the two immersed themselves in love. They broke after a few minutes, gasping for air.

Mina spoke up. "I think I'd stay here and take in the view for a few minutes."

Dlawso nodded. "Fine by me."

Mina and Dlawso both looked around, taking in the view of everything around them. To them, it felt like a sanctuary, a place where everything was untouched, a place where you could just forget about the problems of now and just relax and unwind.

As for Dlawso and Mina, however, their night together was only halfway done.

Mina spoke up with a sly grin. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Dlawso replied. "Don't tell me. I know what you want to do next." Here, he whispered into Mina's ear. "Let's see how far our feelings go."

The two kissed again, and Dlawso carried Mina back into the limousine, which drove them back to Mina's mansion. Dlawso tipped the limo driver, and him and Mina steadily walked into the mansion. Dlawso locked the door behind them and the two eventually made it to Mina's bedroom, taking off their shoes, socks, and gloves as they went up the stairs.

* * *

 **WARNING! The rest of this chapter is a lemon. If you are under the age of 16 (going by FanFiction's standards) or are sensitive to media containing such content, do NOT read the rest of this chapter. This story is rated M for a reason. Go to chapter 7.**

* * *

Once in the bedroom with the door locked, Dlawso crushed his lips against Mina's, his hands finding a place on her back, gently stroking it. Mina placed her hands on Dlawso's neck, gently pulling him in to deepen the kiss. Soon, the two eventually made it to the bed, with Dlawso kissing Mina's neck like crazy. The sunny mongoose moaned Dlawso's name, which became music to his ears.

Mina somehow reached for Dlawso's suit, unbuttoned it one by one, and tossed it to the floor, revealing his six-pack-abs. She rubbed her hands all over them, which made the coal rabbit feel more lustful by the second.

Dlawso couldn't take it anymore and reached for the zipper of Mina's qipao. "May I?"

Mina nodded in approval, and he steadily unzipped it, which revealed her mounds and her flower. She was now completely bare.

Dlawso raised an eyebrow. "Hm. No bra or panties." But then, it hit him. "Were you planning something?"

Mina grabbed Dlawso by the neck, much to his surprise, and pinned him down on the bed. She whispered into Dlawso's right ear. "Why yes I was, just for you." Mina then steadily removed his pants, revealing his boxers with a _very_ noticeable bulge. "Wow, looks like your really horny right now, aren't ya, Dlawso?"

Dlawso could only nod as Mina had taken over him. Without warning, Mina removed his boxers, making his 9-inch rod open for business. Mina was a little shocked at the size of it, but that didn't matter. All she wanted to do was please him.

Here, Mina turned her whole body around; her flower and rear were close to Dlawso's face as the two got in the 69 position. Mina began to kiss the tip, which made Dlawso moan her name. In turn, Dlawso began making very light strokes with his tongue around Mina's flower, making her moan and squeal.

Eventually, Mina started bobbing her head up and down on Dlawso's rod, and Dlawso was licking Mina's flower at a steady pace, not to mention that he was also rubbing his hands on her butt cheeks. Both of them were moaning loudly, which only added to the pleasure.

Not long after, Dlawso makes his announcement. "Mina, I'm gonna cum!"

Mina nods. "Me too, Dlawso! Just don't stop, bunny boy!"

A minute passes, and then Dlawso yells out. "OH! MINA! OH FUCK!" Hot jets of his seed sprayed into Mina's mouth. Some of it went onto her face as well.

A few seconds later, Mina screams in pleasure. "OH YEAH! AH FUCK!" Dlawso's face gets covered in Mina's juices. Mina turns to face him, who smiles with a sly grin. "That was hot."

Dlawso winks. "Couldn't agree (pant) more. Give me a (pant) moment, and we'll (pant) get to it."

The two clean up their faces by using the bedsheets. A few minutes pass, and then Mina lies down on her back, spreading her legs and revealing her moist womanhood. "Ready when you are, Dlawso."

Dlawso hopped off the bed and walked over to his suit. Checking the pockets, he finds what he's looking for. "Good thing I bought these." Dlawso had bought some condoms from the gift shop at the restaurant. This made Mina grin.

As Dlawso put the condom on his rod, he hesitated. "Is this your first time, Mina?"

Mina frowns. "Sadly, it isn't. My first time was with Ash before the war, but that doesn't matter anymore. Right now, I'm focused on you." At least, this made it easier for Dlawso, as now there was no virgin wall to break.

Dlawso crawled onto the bed. "Thanks, Mina. I should mention that this, too, isn't my first time either. I did it once with Bunnie Rabbot during the war. Like you said, though, that doesn't matter at this point in time." Mina smiled, appreciating his honesty.

Dlawso positioned his rod in front of her womanhood. "Are you ready, Mina?"

Mina hesitated. "I'm ready. Please, take away my innocence."

Dlawso leaned in to kiss her as he inserted his rod into her core. He went deeper and deeper until he couldn't go any deeper, and then he began thrusting gently. Breaking the kiss, Dlawso began kissing Mina's left mound, making her moan Dlawso's name. This somehow made something click in his mind, and he began flicking the nipple with his tongue.

This made Mina a little overwhelmed. "Oh! Yes! More, Dlawso!"

Dlawso didn't hesitate and bit on the nipple very gently, finishing it off by sucking on it. He then did the same actions on the other mound, and then Mina spoke up. "Dlawso, please go faster."

Dlawso steadily increased his thrusting speed, and he watched as Mina's mounds bounced with each thrust he made. Mina, however, had her eyes on Dlawso's member as it was thrusting at a steady pace into her.

A few minutes pass, and the two change position. Mina was now on top and began riding Dlawso's member as the two moaned in ecstasy. Dlawso had his hands on Mina's ass, gently squeezing the cheeks, which only made her moan even louder.

Dlawso decides to catch Mina off-guard by spanking her, which only adds to the pleasure as Mina screams. "OH! FUCK YEAH! SPANK ME, DLAWSO! SPANK ME TIL I'M CRIMSON!"

Nodding with a grin, he spanks Mina a few more times before her flower begins to leak juices over his rod.

Dlawso notices this. "Damn, Mina, looks like spanking really gets you in the mood."

Mina nodded. "It sure does."

Another few minutes pass, and the two go back into the missionary position. This time, Dlawso is going as fast as possible and as deep as possible, slamming all 9 inches of his member into her, which only adds to the pleasure, tearing through each other.

Each thrust makes Mina scream. "OH! YEAH! FUCK ME! UH! OH! DEEPER! UH!"

The moans are muffled as the two kiss again. Soon, Dlawso makes his final announcement. "OH! MINA, I'M GONNA CUM!"

Mina screams it out. "ME TOO, DLAWSO! HERE IT COMES!"

10 seconds pass, and then Mina holds Dlawso close as he screams Mina's name. "MINA!" His huge seed unloads into her flower, which is safely caught by the condom.

Mina screams as well. "OH, DLAWSO!" Her juices shoot out of her womanhood onto Dlawso's thighs and drip slowly down his legs.

A few minutes pass, and Dlawso has discarded the condom and rejoins Mina in bed. He was surprised that he could stand after making love to Mina as hard as he did. Mina, on the other hand, was shaking, but she didn't care at that point.

Mina held Dlawso close to him as she traced a circle on his chest. "That... was... amazing!"

The two lean in for another kiss, and then tongues as they do their best to calm down after their furious love-making. Eventually, the kiss breaks as Dlawso slowly makes his way down to Mina's rear, giving it light kisses on the cheeks. "You know you got a cute butt, don't you, Mina?"

Mina giggled. "I know I do. I'm glad you like it. You know, I really like your nice bunny tail you got there."

Dlawso blushed. His bunny tail was positioned just above his own butt. "You really think so?"

Mina nodded. "I know so." She then placed kisses all over Dlawso's butt cheeks, not to mention that she also kissed his bunny tail.

Eventually, the two cover themselves up and fall asleep, but not without saying "goodnight" and "I love you" to each other first.


	7. A Nightmare Never Forgotten

**Chapter 7: A Nightmare Never Forgotten**

* * *

 _ **-Saturday, Mina's Mansion, 2:30AM-**_

Dlawso is seen tossing and turning in his sleep.

 _ **-Dlawso's Dream-**_

Dlawso's mom frowned. "Any reason as to why you can explain this?" His mom showed him a school paper with a grade of "A-".

Dlawso raised an eyebrow. "There's no need to explain anything. The grade is clearly an A." The seven-year-old just wanted to get back to playing Super Mario Sunshine on the GameCube.

Dlawso's mom wouldn't buy it. "DO YOU REALLY THINK I CAN ACCEPT AN A-?!"

Dlawso got scared, tears beginning to shed from his eyes. "Mom, why must you always act like this?! Why do you think an A- isn't a good grade when it clearly is?"

Dlawso's mom didn't budge. "YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE SO DONE!" She stormed into Dlawso's bedroom with a hammer in hand.

Dlawso started having a nervous breakdown. "MOM... DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

Dlawso's mom spoke like a predator attacking its prey. "I WISH I NEVER ADOPTED YOU!"

When she said that, Dlawso instantly went numb. He felt like he wasn't in control of himself, like a puppet on strings. Dlawso just fell to the ground and wept, thinking that everything about him had been a lie.

Dlawso's mom smashed the GameCube into pieces with the hammer, which only made Dlawso angry. He tried to get the hammer out of his mom's hand, but she hit him hard with a slap across the face. Dlawso landed beside his bedroom wall, his tears mixing with the blood from the blow.

His mom didn't care that he was just laying there. Not one bit. She just left the room and left him there, possibly to die.

When Dlawso woke up, he realized that his mom was sleeping, so he had to run for it. He didn't want to be under her control anymore.

Luckily, his bedroom window was only a few feet from the ground, so he opened it up and climbed through to the outside. Using only the moonlight to guide him, he ran as fast as he could away from his mom's house.

After a few days and nights, Dlawso started feeling lost and hungry. That was, until one night, when he saw Central City off in the distance. He figured that would be his new home.

Or so he thought.

Upon stepping foot into Central City, he felt lost again, and his stomach was rumbling from the hunger. He tried to get anything to curb it, but no one would listen to his pleas. Or his cries for help. It felt like nobody had cared for him.

It was at that point that he had to learn to take care _of himself_.

He did just that for the next ten years.

Then, everything changed when the war broke out.

People were running and running as the Eggman Army began attacking the city. Dlawso couldn't think of anything but to just run and hide. When he hid, he was shaking in fear, crying in order to get some sleep. When he ran, he couldn't think of anything else but to run to a different hiding place.

One day, however, his plan for running and hiding failed. Infinite had found him hiding under some rubble. "Well, well, well, if is isn't another child in fear."

Dlawso felt like he couldn't move. That his life was over. That his demons have overpowered him. He couldn't think of doing anything else but to cry for help.

Infinite grinned as he slowly and methodically walked toward him. "But nobody came... and nobody's going to stop me."

Dlawso could only cry as Infinite prepared to stab him in the neck with his sword.

Infinite grinned again, this time extending up to the edge of his face. "Now it's time to end another soulless life." He didn't hesitate as he was inches away from his neck in one single thrust.

 _ **-Back Into Reality-**_

Dlawso woke up with a fright in Mina's bedroom. "AAAHHH!"

Beads of sweat were running down Dlawso's face, and he was panting heavily. Although he realized that it was a dream, even though all of it actually happened, his lavulite purple eyes were full of fear.

Dlawso started to feel something weird in his stomach, and it rapidly went up to his throat. Acting quickly, he ran into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. About a minute later, the vomiting stopped. Dlawso flushed away the yucky stuff and drank some water. He left the bathroom soon after and just sat on the edge of the bed with the lamp on, breathing deeply and just thinking about the dream.

Dlawso felt empty. "Why did I dream about that? Why was I dreaming about something that actually happened?"

He heard a soft moan. "Dlawso?" He turned around to see Mina, half-awake.

Dlawso smiled weakly. "Hey, my love."

Mina could smell his breath instantly. "Did you throw up?"

Dlawso nodded. Mina sat up instantly and checked his head for heat. "Dlawso! Are you okay?"

Dlawso nodded again. "No worries. I'm fine. I think it's just a habit of mine every time I wake up from a bad dream."

Mina raised an eyebrow. "A... bad dream?"

Dlawso nodded. "Yeah... about my life in the past, basically."

Mina felt surprised. "Wow... What was it like?"

Dlawso choked a little. "W-Well... my parents died... both of them... and I never got to see them..." Saying that felt like a stab in the back for both of them. "I was told by doctors when I was seven that my mom had died from giving birth to me... and my dad died from a drug overdose the same day as my mom because he wanted to be with her..."

Mina was surprised. "My god..."

Dlawso continued. "I was adopted by someone a few days after I was born. It wasn't until I started grade school that she started becoming very strict on me. She always wanted me to do chores around the house, even if there was nothing to do. I had very little time with friends because of her. One day, out of the blue, she snapped at me and destroyed my GameCube. I tried to stop her but she slapped me across the face. Hard."

Here, Dlawso took a deep breath, and then continued. "I couldn't be under her control anymore, so I ran and ran. I didn't care about where I went. I just wanted to get away from her. Eventually, I found myself in Central City, but no one cared for me. I was an only child, just homeless, lost, and afraid, but I managed. For ten whole years I managed. When the war broke out, again, all I could think about was running and hiding. That was, until Infinite found me and proceeded to stab me in the neck."

Mina had tears forming in her eyes. "Oh my goodness...Dlawso...I'm so sorry..."

Dlawso was quivering. "D-d-d-don't be...its okay..."

Mina frowned. "No it isn't...you could've died...you started taking care of yourself at seven years old!"

Dlawso sighed. "Well, there was virtually no help regarding food. I was an only child, so I basically just found scraps in garbage bins, and lucky me, I'm still here today."

Here, the two engaged in a warm, gentle hug. Despite both of them being naked, the fact that they were didn't really bother them all that much. Dlawso tried his best to hold back tears, but he couldn't help but let out a few.

Mina felt concerned. "It's okay to cry, Dlawso." Dlawso puckered his lip to prevent him from sobbing, but he couldn't take it anymore. He hugged Mina tightly as he cried his life out.

Dlawso admitted with a squeaky voice. "I just can't accept that my parents never loved me. All because I'm just a sham! A useless idiot of a person! A person that doesn't deserve to live in a world that can't understand me!"

Mina muttered. "Don't say that...I know that you've had some troubles... but please, don't die...A lot of people here love you."

Dlawso sniffed. "That's the point. My life will be completely ruined if one of my friends die...especially you Mina. I'd practically take my own life if you died...I don't want to be with anyone else but you...you make my life complete with your beautiful hair...your sweet kisses...that perfect hourglass body...I love you so much."

Here, the two leaned in for a kiss, their tongues attacking each other as Dlawso did his absolute best to calm down. After a few minutes, the kiss breaks. Mina puts a pillow on her lap and Dlawso puts his head on it, letting out all of his tears, sobs and sniffles. Mina was gently stroking his ears, but when that didn't work, she began to sing, specifically "Ashes" by Celine Dion.

Mina's soft singing voice was enough to calm Dlawso down. His crying stopped and his breathing slowed as she sang. When she finished, she saw that Dlawso had fallen asleep with a smile on his face. Mina cuddles as close to him as possible, and she too, falls back to sleep.

 _ **-Mina's Mansion, 9:00AM-**_

Mina was the first to wake up, still laying in bed. When she realized that Dlawso wasn't beside her, however, she sat up instantly. "Dlawso?"

There was no response. She tried again, only a little louder. "Dlawso, where are you?"

Dlawso calls from below. "I'm downstairs, Mina. I'll be up there in a bit."

Mina sighed with relief, but she was wondering why he was downstairs this whole time. After a few minutes, there is a knock at the door. "Mina, can I come in?"

Mina nodded. "Of course."

Dlawso opens the door with a tray in hand. Mina is surprised at what was on it. There was a glass of orange juice, a few fig bars, yogurt, a protein shake, and a few waffles (lightly buttered). He sat down the tray on Mina's lap, went out and back to get his tray, and then rejoined Mina in bed.

Dlawso spoke. "I figured I'd do this as an apology for waking you up so early."

Mina chuckled. "Aww, Dlawso. You shouldn't have."

Dlawso chuckled. "I insist."

The two sat together in bed, eating breakfast and watching TV. A breaking news report managed to catch their eye.

 _Breaking news from the Station Square Courthouse. Ash Mongoose, Mina Mongoose's former manager and bodyguard, has pleaded guilty to charges of assault and attempted sexual assault. The charges stemmed from an incident in which he, Mina, and her new bodyguard, Dlawso the Rabbit had a confrontation in Mina's dressing room which spilled into Twinkle Park. As for Ash, his guilty plea means that he will be sentenced to twenty years in federal prison without parole._

Dlawso breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank FUCK he's gonna rot in prison for what he did."

Mina nodded. "I'm just happy that he's no longer part of our lives anymore."

Dlawso then noticed the mail truck out of the corner of his eye. "Well, the mail's here." He hopped off the bed and put on a silk garnet robe. "I'll be back in a bit."

Dlawso went downstairs and outside to the main gate. Getting the mail from the two-way mailbox, he brought it inside and scanned through the envelopes. "OK, fan letters, power bill, shopping ads... huh, what's this?" There was a letter addressed to Dlawso from the Station Square Police Department. Opening it and reading the letter, what was on it made him scream. "MINA?! MINA!"

Mina was downstairs beside him almost instantly, wearing a regular pink robe. "What is it, sweetie?"

The coal rabbit, visibly shaken, gives Mina the letter. Frowning, Mina reads the letter. It says: ' _I may be in prison, but that doesn't mean I won't be able to attack you again. Trust me, you'll see when I have Mina all to myself pretty soon, and YOU will be the one that has a lonely and depressing life, just like you were before you met her!'_

Putting the letter on the table, Mina motions to the helicopter. "Dlawso, get everything you need from your house and bring it here. From now on, you're staying at my place!"

Dlawso nodded. "On it!" He ran upstairs, quickly changed into a gray short sleeve shirt and shorts, then ran downstairs and outside onto the helicopter. After six minutes, the helicopter landed just outside his house, and he ran inside, packing his clothes, electronics, and other necessary amenities into several suitcases. After 10 minutes of that, he ran back to the helicopter with suitcases in tow and was flown back to Mina's mansion. Dlawso brought the suitcases into the living room and flopped on the couch, his hands covering his head.

Mina wraps her arms around Dlawso. "What's wrong, Dlawso?"

The coal rabbit sighed. "It's Ash. I know he's in prison and all, but I feel... worried, like he'll escape and try to come after you or me."

Mina turns Dlawso's head to her, his lavulite purple eyes meeting Mina's green emerald eyes. "I know you'll be there to protect me, Dlawso."

Dlawso smiles. "Forever and always, Mina Mongoose."

Here, the two engage in a gentle kiss on the lips and wrap their arms around each other, holding each other close. After a few minutes, the kiss is broken, and the two snuggle together watching TV.


	8. Ash Pushes Dlawso to His Breaking Point

**Chapter 8: Ash Pushes Dlawso to His Breaking Point**

* * *

The rest of April and May go by uneventful for both Dlawso and Mina. At least not in life-changing events.

Dlawso had just been promoted to bodyguard _and_ manager to Mina Mongoose by well, Mina Mongoose. So, not only was he now protecting her and taking care of her, but also making sure that she makes the best decisions possible.

Mina Mongoose was just starting to plan her comeback concert for August, the month of her birthday. It was going to take place at Twinkle Park, the same place where her last performance was supposed to be. Because of this, extra security was hired for the event, and Dlawso made sure that everything was in tip-top shape so nothing could go wrong.

 _ **-Saturday June 2nd, Mina's Mansion, 10:30AM-**_

Dlawso, wearing blue shorts and a white short-sleeve shirt was reading the newspaper in the living room when he noticed an article which showed that his house, along with a few others on the same street, was going to be demolished for building a small gas station. "Hey, Mina, you might need to look at this."

Mina, wearing her casual attire, walked over, to Dlawso, resting her head on his shoulder and reading the article. "I guess you may want to check it out one final time."

Dlawso nods. "I think I shall."

Mina feels worried. "You sure you're going to be OK, Dlawso?"

Dlawso nods. "Don't worry. I'll be safe." He heads toward the door, putting on a pair of white crocs. "I'll call you if something goes wrong, OK?"

Mina smiled. "OK. Stay safe."

Here, the two did an Eskimo kiss. Dlawso then winked and then jogged out the door toward his old house.

 _ **-Dlawso's House, 11:30AM-**_

Upon arriving, Dlawso greeted some construction workers that were surveying the house, who allowed him to look over the house one last time before demolition. Dlawso decided to rummage through his bedroom drawers and found his Mina plush. Holding it tightly, he left the house, thanking the construction workers as they began demolishing it.

On his way home, Dlawso decides to take a shortcut, knowing that it would be much faster that way. He begins to feel like someone is following him. Turning around, however, produces nothing. Suddenly, his vision is blacked out as a body bag is placed over him, zipped up, and loaded onto a pick-up truck.

 _ **-2 hours later-**_

Mina is beginning to worry about where Dlawso is, so she proceeds to dial his iPhone, hoping to find him. After a few dial tones, a voice is heard on the other end. "Mr. Mongoose." She immediately realizes who she's talking to. "What are you doing with my boyfriend's phone, Ash?"

Ash chuckles. "Oh nothing, I just figured I'd break out of prison so I can make sure you don't see your boyfriend again." He brings the phone up to Dlawso, mumbling inside the body bag.

Mina gasped. "Oh sweetie." Somehow, she hears Dlawso say "call the police!" beneath the fabric. Acting quickly, she hangs up the phone and speed dials the Station Square Police Department. After that, she takes her private helicopter toward Ash's house.

 _ **-Meanwhile, at Ash's House-**_

Ash takes the body bag off Dlawso, who gasps for air. The room that the two were in was only lit by a fireplace in front and a skylight from above.

Dlawso speaks, albeit his hands and legs tied together by rope to a chair. "What am I doing here, Ash?"

Ash chuckles. "Well, you see, you took my girlfriend away from me. Man, I felt so mad when that happened, so I tried to take her own innocence away, but ooh, you just had to stop me, didn't you?"

Dlawso is near his breaking point. "YOU PRICK! I didn't take your girlfriend away from you at all. You need to understand that she LEFT YOU. She LEFT YOU because you had a drinking problem. Oh, and when you tried to take her back, you attempted to RAPE HER! As far as I know, that's not how reconciling works, you asshole!"

Police cars are now outside of Ash's home, with guns drawn and an ambulance nearby. Mina is in the helicopter overhead.

Inside the home, Ash chuckles. "Man, you are a feisty one, Dlawso! I know what makes you tick."

Dlawso squirmed, trying to break free from his confines, but they were no use. "What do you mean?"

Ash then held out Dlawso's Mina plush over the fireplace, which caused Dlawso to get angry. "Don't you dare do what I think you're doing!"

Ash smirked. "Why not? You think that I'm just going to throw this plush in the fireplace? Of course I won't... on one condition." Ash set the plushie down a few feet from the fireplace and untied Dlawso's hands and legs from the chair. "I'll let you leave if you let me keep the plushie, but if you make one step towards me, you'll be sorry."

Dlawso thought about it for a moment and sighed. "Fine." He began to walk toward the door, but his mind had thought differently. He knew that if he left, the police would mistake him for Ash and kill him.

So he stopped at the foot of the door.

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? I said you could leave."

Dlawso didn't move at first, but then he turned around and charged at Ash with a right hook. Ash moved out of the way so only the fireplace was in Dlawso's point of view, and what Dlawso saw made him lightly gasp.

His Mina plushie was burning in the fireplace.

Dlawso fell to his knees and had his head in his hands. "Why, Ash? Just why?"

Ash grinned, staying a few feet away from Dlawso. "You are an idiot, aren't you?"

Then, something unthinkable happened. Dlawso's black fur only became darker and darker. His clothes were disappearing into the black fur. Eventually, only his figure was visible, and his eyes were nothing but white light.

Dlawso had turned into Vantablack Dlawso.

Vantablack Dlawso turned around and spoke with a deep and loud voice. "IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE!" At the speed of sound, he grabbed Ash by the neck and flew upward, breaking through the ceiling. The police had their guns drawn, but eased up a bit.

Vantablack Dlawso held Ash by the orange jumpsuit he had on. "YOU HAVE RUINED MY PRIZED POSSESSION! NOW ITS TIME TO SAY BYE-BYE TO YOU LIVELIHOOD!" He punched Ash, sending him down to the ground at a high speed. The shockwave from the blast rocked a nearby tree which fell on top of Ash, crushing him to death.

Vantablack Dlawso slowly levitated to the ground before turning back into normal Dlawso. He then collapsed and blacked out. The last thing he saw was Mina Mongoose running toward him, with tears running down her eyes.


	9. Memorable Birthdays - Part 1

**Chapter 9: Memorable Birthdays - Part 1**

* * *

 _ **-Station Square Hospital, 3:00PM-**_

Dlawso slowly opens his eyes, adjusting to the light in the hospital room. He's able to see Mina by his side.

Mina smiles. "How are you feeling, Dlawso?"

Dlawso sits up and groans as he places his right hand to his forehead. "Welp, at least I'm not dead, that's for sure."

Mina leans in and kisses Dlawso on the lips. Dlawso doesn't hesitate and deepens the kiss. Eventually, the kiss breaks, with both of them lightly gasping for air.

Mina rests her head on Dlawso's lap, gently closing her eyes. "Well, it's good to know you're alive at least."

Dlawso nods as he gently rubs Mina's ears with his hands. "I bet it's good to know that Ash won't be hurting you or me anymore, babe."

A few minutes later, a doctor comes in the room and checks Dlawso out of the hospital, reminding him to make sure he takes it easy for the next week. Thanking him for the advice, Dlawso and Mina walk hand in hand back to Mina's mansion, or should I say, their mansion.

 _ **-Dlawso and Mina's Mansion, 4:30PM-**_

Dlawso unlocks the door, motioning Mina to come inside. Mina happily obliges and Dlawso shuts and locks the door behind him. As Mina goes upstairs to shower, Dlawso sits on the couch, proceeding to play a bit of _L.A. Noire_ on the Nintendo Switch. His mind, however, was focused on his future with Mina. 'I gotta say, I feel like our relationship is going great so far. I'm proud to have someone that understands my disability quite well. As for the future, now with Ash gone, I feel like it's going to go well. Heck, I may ask her to marry me in the future. I'll just see how things go, I guess.'

Meanwhile, while showering, Mina has her own thoughts. 'I really wonder what the future holds for me and Dlawso. So far, he's proving to be an excellent boyfriend / manager, and his charm just makes me want to smooch him with a million kisses. I know it may not be for a few months or so, but I hope he goes ahead and marries me. Ooh, that would be so exciting!'

Mina turns off the shower and changes into pink camouflage pajamas, and then rejoins Dlawso downstairs in the living room. Dlawso turns off the game and sets up the Switch for her to play _Bayonetta._ He begins to walk upstairs to shower, but Mina stops him. "Dlawso, can we talk?"

The black rabbit was confused but nodded and rejoined Mina on the couch. "Sure, Mina. What's on your mind?"

Mina looked into Dlawso's lauvlite eyes. "How do you see our relationship in the future?"

Dlawso blushed and scratched his head. "Good question. I really like how our relationship is going so far, and maybe in a few months, provided that we're still together, I may ask you to marry me, though I understand that we need to make sure we're ready for that step. That's where I see our relationship going."

Mina hugs Dlawso gently and kisses him on the nose. "Remember that you promised you'd never leave me."

Dlawso nods. "Same with you, Mina."

The two kiss once more, and then Dlawso heads upstairs to shower, while Mina plays _Bayonetta_ on the TV.

Around 15 minutes later, Dlawso rejoins Mina on the couch wearing only blue shorts, laying his head on her belly and listening to the soft heartbeat. Eventually, it becomes 10:30PM. Dlawso turns off the console and TV, and the two head to bed, climbing under the sheets and snuggling next to each other.

Dlawso and Mina kiss once more before saying "Goodnight" at the same time. The two fall asleep within minutes, dreaming about their future.

 _ **-8 weeks later (Saturday July 28th)-**_

The date for Dlawso's birthday party had arrived, and both Dlawso and Mina had sent out party invites the week prior. Both Mina and Dlawso knew that Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Rouge, Blaze, and Silver were invited, but Dlawso didn't know what he was getting for presents, especially one from Mina. Although he kept thinking, nothing seemed to come to mind.

By 7PM, it was time for the party to start. Mina put on the music at a low volume, which was a variety of electronic / dance music. Dlawso felt excited as the doorbell rang. It was Sonic and Amy, both of them carrying wrapped boxes. "Happy birthday, Dlawso!"

Dlawso hugs them both. "Aww! Thanks so much! Please, come in."

The hedgehog couple entered the living room and placed their gifts onthe side table. Entering the kitchen, the two help themselves to a wide variety of food and drink. There was no alcohol, however, as both Dlawso and Mina were under legal drinking age.

The next one to arrive was Tails, carrying a wrapped box. "Happy 20th, my man." Dlawso helped Tails with the box and set it down beside the table.

The next two to arrive after that were Knuckles and Rouge. Knuckles was carrying a nice-sized box. "Happy birthday, you ol' softie." He gives Dlawso a playful punch on the arm.

Rouge gives Dlawso a small box. "Happy birthday, sweetie." She kisses Dlawso on the cheek, causing him to almost faint. Dlawso then put both boxes on the table.

Shadow arrived by using Chaos Control and gives Dlawso a small box. "Happy birthday, faker." Dlawso frowned at the remark, but thanked him for the gift anyway.

Silver and Blaze appeared in the living room thanks to time travel. They both give Dlawso a nice-sized box. "Happy birthday, Dlawso!"

Dlawso hugs them both and the hedgehog-cat couple put their gift on the table.

Mina walks over to Dlawso and whispers in his ear. "Don't worry about me. You'll get your present tonight after everyone leaves." She then gives him a wink as she walks upstairs. Dlawso can't help but notice that Mina is in her stage clothes, but doesn't say a thing.

A few minutes later, the Wii is turned on and some of the group play some mini-games from _Wii Party_. Others are just chatting about their future, and some just dance to the music.

An hour later, it was time to open the birthday presents. Everyone watched Dlawso open them, except for Mina. No one had thought about her absence except for Dlawso.

The present from Sonic was a magic kit, complete with playing cards, a money printer, cups, rubber balls, and an instruction booklet.

The present from Tails was a dark chocolate cologne that would make Mina go wild for him. Dlawso smiled at Tails. "How did you know I liked dark chocolate?"

The two-tailed fox smiles. "Anything for the rabbit that likes mint."

The present from Knuckles was a set of boxing gloves, just in case Dlawso ended up in a scuffle. The present from Rouge was a diamond encrusted engagement ring, which Dlawso tucked away in a secret compartment in the living room. Just in case.

The present from Amy was a Piko-Piko hammer, with the colors matching his normal attire. The present from Shadow was a pair of high-speed shoes. Finally, the present from Blaze was a pair of psychokinesis gloves. Silver's half of the present was to teach Dlawso how to use it.

By 9PM, everyone had wished Dlawso a "happy birthday" and left. Dlawso then locked the door, but then it hit him. Mina still hadn't provided her present to Dlawso. "Mina?"

Mina giggled. She was upstairs in their bedroom. "Are you ready for your present?"

Dlawso nodded. "Why yes I am!"

Mina smiled. "Ok. Come and get it."

Dlawso turns off the lights downstairs and jogs upstairs to the bedroom door, knocking on it. After no answer, he quietly opens the door, closes it, and locks it. Dlawso gasps at what he sees.

The bedroom is lit by numerous candles. Flower petals are lined along the floor, making a path toward the bed. Knowing what he had to do, he removed his shoes and socks and walked slowly toward the bed, eventually laying himself down. Upon doing so, a stage light from overhead points toward a wooden stool in front of the bed. Mina appears from the shadows and sits in the stool with a guitar in hand. An electric piano and drum set are nearby, which are absent of physical interaction.

Mina smiles. "Now for your present, Dlawso." She silently counts off the beat in her head. '1, 2, 3, 4.'

Dlawso gasps as he recognizes the song being played. Mina was singing "Africa" by Toto, and as she sang, Dlawso's eyes filled with tears of joy. His golden girlfriend hit every note, word, and guitar chord flawlessly. The piano and drums automatically made beats in time with the song, adding serious flavor to it.

Once the song ended, Mina put her guitar down and crawled to Dlawso on the bed with a sly grin. Dlawso grinned back and turned Mina over, pinning her to the bed. The two engaged in a deep, sensual kiss, tongues and all.

When the kiss broke, both Dlawso and Mina noticed something out of the corner of their eyes.

A condom was located on the nightstand, and the door to the master bathroom was cracked open.

Dlawso grinned and whispered. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Mina leaped off the bed, grabbed the condom on the nightstand, grabbed Dlawso by the arm and pulled him into the bathroom where both of their feelings took over.

One hour later, the two were sprawled on the bed, smiling and sleeping contently.


	10. Memorable Birthdays - Part 2

**Chapter 10: Memorable Birthdays - Part 2**

* * *

July became August in a flash, and it appears that the chain between Dlawso and Mina has strengthened over the four months that they have been together.

Both of them were getting ready for Mina's comeback concert in Twinkle Park. As obvious as it was, Dlawso hired Silver, Amy, and Knuckles as extra bodyguards, and the Station Square Police Department also provided uniform and undercover police officers as extra security to make sure the concert went off without a hitch.

The date for the concert was August 17, with Mina's birthday following the day after that. Dlawso figured it'd be best to save the presents for tomorrow as it'd be easier for both him and Mina, which she gracefully accepted.

 _ **-Friday August 17th, Twinkle Park, 8:00PM-**_

Dlawso and Mina were in Mina's dressing room making final preparations for the comeback concert. Mina was practicing her vocals as always, while Dlawso was going over a checklist.

Dlawso was the first to speak. "You ready for the best night of your life, Mina?"

Mina turned around, looking into Dlawso's lavulite eyes, and smiled. "You bet I am, Dlawso!"

The two had a sweet yet gentle kiss before Mina was called onto the stage. "Gotta go!"

Dlawso waved. "Break a leg!" Mina chuckled at his statement.

As soon as Mina walked onto the stage, the crowd greeted her with a loud cheer of joy. Heading over to the mic, the crowd quickly went silent as she began to speak. "I remember being here a few months ago as I was getting ready for a concert here. Unfortunately, it was cut short because of an attack against me by my ex-boyfriend, who thankfully, is now dead. That isn't going to stop me from doing what I love, however, and that is making music and performing in front of so many people here tonight."

The crowd responded with cheer and applause.

"Before I begin, I only have a handful of people to thank for helping me get back on my feet. First off, my friends, for always being there when I need them."

The crowd responded with applause.

"Secondly, my fans. I really loved all the messages that you've sent me over the past few months as I recovered. They really made me smile and filled my heart with warmth for eternity."

Again, the crowd responded with applause.

"Thirdly, and lastly, my boyfriend, Dlawso the Rabbit." She looked toward the backstage area. "Come on out here, bunny boy." Dlawso jogged out onto the stage to a chorus of cheers and applause, standing by Mina as she spoke. "I remember when I had hired Dlawso to be my bodyguard for my concert. When he told me that he had autism, I felt like we were going to have a weak connection at first, but since then, it's been the exact opposite. He has shown that care is of the upmost priority, and is always there when I need him most, not to mention that his charm and handsomeness is basically irresistible."

The crowd responded with cheers and applause as Dlawso took a bow. The two then kissed, making the crowd go wild. Mina began to sing as Dlawso walked backstage. "Now... let's get it started... in here..."

 _ **-2 hours later-**_

After two hours of Mina's singing and dancing, the concert was a huge success. After Mina performed her final song, a cover of "Ashes" by Celine Dion, the crowd stood up and responded with cheers and applause. Mina took multiple bows and spoke. "Thank you all so much for having me here! Goodnight!" The crowd roared with cheers as Mina walked backstage.

Backstage, Mina was greeted by a small group of cheers, applause, and words of support from her friends as she went back to her dressing room, where she was greeted by none other than Dlawso himself. "Mina, that was absolutely amazing!"

Mina ran over to him and gave Dlawso a long and gentle hug, followed by a sweet kiss, just like when they both first met. The kiss breaks soon after, with tears shedding from Mina's eyes.

Dlawso had a voice of concern. "What's wrong?"

Mina shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, Dlawso. I'm just crying tears of joy, knowing that I'm finally back where I belong."

Dlawso kisses her on the forehead. "I'm glad about that, y'know?"

Mina smiled and the two kissed again, their tongues battling with each other. Soon, the two had to gasp for air, almost realizing that it was close to 10:30PM. The two left the dressing room and said goodbye to everyone before heading home. Upon arriving, Dlawso locked the door behind him. The two then went upstairs to the bedroom, undressed, and climbed into bed.

Dlawso spoke as he turned off the lamp. "You know, it's been a long time since we slept like this."

Mina nodded. "I know. I think we're probably going to get a little more used to seeing ourselves in the nude a bit."

Dlawso nodded. "I'm totally fine with it. Anyway, goodnight."

Mina kissed Dlawso on the nose. "Goodnight."

The two fell asleep peacefully with smiles on their faces.

 ** _-Saturday August 18th, Dlawso/Mina's Mansion, 7:00PM-_**

The mansion was filled with a lot of Mina's friends as she opened her presents.

The present from Sonic was a set of earrings shaped like music notes. The present from Tails was a lavender perfume that would make Dlawso faint. The present from Knuckles was a two-piece stage outfit in lavulite purple. The present from Rouge was a set of lipstick. The present from Amy was a replica of a Piko-Piko hammer matching her stage attire. The present from Shadow was a pair of hair bands. Finally, the present from Blaze and Silver was a pair of stage gloves.

By 9PM, everyone had wished Mina a "happy birthday" and left. Mina then locked the door, but realized quickly that Dlawso hadn't provided his present to her. She walked upstairs and knocked on the door. There was no answer. When she opened it, the bedroom was under the same scenario as when she gave Dlawso his birthday present. Upon sitting on the bed, a stage light from overhead pointed toward Dlawso, who was in front of the bed.

Dlawso slowly went around and walked toward Mina, showing her a deck of cards. "Pick any card." Mina picks an Ace of Diamonds. "Put it back in the pile and don't let me see it." Mina decides to put it back near the bottom. "Now, watch the deck as I reveal your card." Mina nodded as Dlawso shuffled the deck, occasionally flipping a few cards in the air for show. Eventually, the shuffling stops as he lifts a card, which is the ace of diamonds, and shows it to Mina. "Is this your card?"

Mina applauded as Dlawso took a bow. Turning off the stage light, he then joined Mina in bed, who smiled. "What a great magic trick, Dlawso."

Dlawso nodded. "Yeah, I've been practicing for a few months now."

Mina kissed Dlawso on the forehead. "Well, it's getting late. Better get some rest."

Dlawso nodded. "Can't agree more".

The two fall asleep quickly and cuddle next to each other.


	11. A Nightmare Becomes a Miracle

**Chapter 11: A Nightmare Becomes a Miracle**

* * *

 _ **-Sunday, August 19th, Dlawso/Mina's Mansion, 2:30AM-**_

Dlawso is once again seen tossing and turning in his sleep.

 _ **-Dlawso's Dream-**_

Dlawso was alongside Bunnie Rabbot as the two ran toward Park Avenue, which was being destroyed by Eggman's army.

Bunnie Rabbot spoke as she ran. "Okay, sugar. You take the left and I'll take the right."

Dlawso gave Bunnie a thumbs up and the two split up. Bunnie began medical aid with the injured Resistance members, while Dlawso coached and mentored other members to get back into the battle.

Eventually, after doing the best they could, the two met up again at a town circle, taking cover behind some rubble as the war raged on.

Dlawso spoke first. "Man, we almost have no time to worry about each other."

Bunnie sighed. "You're right, sugar, but the main focus is to go after the enemy."

Dlawso nodded. "Indeed, my love." He draws his weapon, which is a Burst Wispon. "At least I'm sure we'll win, right?"

Bunnie draws out her Lightning Wispon and nods. "Right."

The two share a gentle kiss, and then work with others to take down Infinite.

Infinite merely snickers as he takes out numerous Resistance members with a laser from his hand. "There's no reason to resist. Your savior is no more."

The two aim toward Infinite as he continued to speak. "I can taste your terror my child. All that anxiety and dou-"

At that moment, Dlawso launched a burst ray toward Infinite, hitting him in the side. Infinite screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. "AGGGGGH!" Bunnie then shocked him with some lightning bolts from her Wispon. "AGGGGGGGGH!" Infinite began foaming at the mouth, so the two decided to shoot a wall near him. Eventually, it began to give way, and the rabbit duo moved back as the wall fell, crushing Infinite to supposed death.

After the dust clears, Dlawso motions to the Resistance members. "Clear the rubble! Check to see if there are any survivors."

The members oblige and begin clearing the rubble. Both Dlawso and Bunnie do as well. Eventually, a few members are found. Some are injured, but do make it out alive. Others are found dead, their bodies like pancakes.

Bunnie decides to search the rubble one final time before calling it quits; that is when she notices something in a red color, and raises an eyebrow.

Suddenly, the red thing thrusts upward and stabs Bunnie in the chest. It was Infinite's sword.

Blood begins to trickle out of her mouth, but the area where she was stabbed was greatly affected. The sword retracted soon after, causing a lot of blood to spill onto the rubble. Bunnie collapses soon afterward and rolls downward toward solid ground with her head being split open along the way.

Dlawso was congratulating the Resistance members on a job well done, and headed back to the rubble to check on Bunnie. What he saw, however, made him gasp.

"BUNNIE!" Dlawso ran over to the fallen Bunnie, kneeling beside her. He cradled his head in her hand as tears began to form at his eyes. "Bunnie, come on, speak to me!"

Bunnie slowly opens her eyes and looks into Dlawso's lavulite eyes. "D-D-Dlawso."

Dlawso is in a state of shock. "Bunnie, please... tell me what happened..."

Bunnie tries to speak. "I-I-Infinite s-s-s-stabbed me... and..." Her breathing slowed to a halt. Her eyes began to close. Dlawso panicked as he looked at her hand that he was holding. Letting it go, the entire arm fell limp.

Bunnie Rabbot died from her wounds.

Dlawso was in disbelief as he began shaking her; tears steadily running down his eyes. "Bunnie?! Bunnie! Please... get up! I need you..." After a few more shakes, it had finally come to his senses that she was dead. Dlawso quivered as he put his head in his hands. The rate of tears seemed uncontrollable as he looked up and screamed out Bunnie's name.

"BUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

 _ **-Back into Reality-**_

Dlawso woke up with a fright. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mina woke up instantly, turned on the bedside lamp, and gave Dlawso a doggie bag. "Calm down, Dlawso. I'm here."

Dlawso could only close his eyes as he began vomiting in the doggie bag. Mina looked at Dlawso with a state of worry as he vomited. After a minute, Dlawso threw the bag away, drank a glass of water, and Mina sat down beside him.

Dlawso hugged Mina tightly as he cried his life out and admitted with a raspy voice. "Do you remember when I told you that Bunnie Rabbot was my first time?"

Mina nodded. "Yes. How come?"

Dlawso's ears drooped. "She died during the war... stabbed in the chest by Infinite's sword."

Mina gasped. "Oh my god..."

Dlawso took a deep breath and then continued. "After she died, we buried her over in the cemetery in Mystic Ruins. I tried to do my best at the eulogy, but the memories started flooding in of when we made love, and I couldn't really hold back any tears."

Mina hugged Dlawso gently, so as not to disturb him as flashbacks of the war began infiltrating his brain.

Dlawso took another deep breath and then continued. "For the next few days afterward, I just couldn't let the thought of her being dead sink in. I felt like I wanted to be with her forever, and began having thoughts of taking my own life. One night, I dreamt that I was in nothing but pitch black, and then I was met by Bunnie as a ghost. She told me that she knew that I was having these thoughts, and would be sad if I went through with it. She suggested instead that I help in winning the war, and that I find someone that I truly love."

Mina and Dlawso had a gentle kiss soon afterward.

Mina spoke after breaking the kiss. "Good for you to heed with her advice."

Dlawso nodded. "Indeed."

Eventually, the two resumed sleeping with smiles on their faces.

 _ **-Dlawso/Mina's Mansion, 9:00AM-**_

Dlawso woke in bed and saw that Mina wasn't by his side. "Mina?"

There was no response.

He tried again, a little louder. "Mina?"

Mina shouted from downstairs. "I'll be up in a second."

Within a minute, Mina came into the bedroom with a tray full of food: waffles, coconut donuts, orange juice and lemon poppyseed muffins. "I figured I'd make this so you'd feel better." She then set the tray down on the bed.

Dlawso responded by pulling her in for a gentle hug. "Thanks, Mina. I appreciate it."

Mina responded to that by kissing Dlawso on the nose, which made him blush. "Aww. You too." The two laid down in bed and snuggled next to each other as they ate.

Dlawso spoke after a few minutes. "You know, I think I'm gonna head out to the cemetery today."

Mina smiled. "I understand. I think it's a good thing to do every now and then."

Dlawso nodded. "Well, I'm gonna get dressed." He hopped off the bed and changed in the walk-in closet and changed into a black suit with matching pants and shoes.

Mina had already changed into a black dress with matching shoes when Dlawso reentered the bedroom. "Shall we?"

Dlawso kissed Mina on the nose. "Let's shall."

The two then walked together, hand in hand, toward the cemetery.

 _ **-Mystic Ruins Cemetery; 12:00pm-**_

Dlawso and Mina walked into the cemetery and began the search for Bunnie's tombstone. Coming across an area marked with the letter "B", the two eventually found it. Engraved in the tombstone read:

 _Here lies Bunnie Rabbot. A savior to us all._

 _June 29, 1993 - October 7, 2017_

Mina put her head on Dlawso's shoulder as he read it. Both of them eventually shed a few tears as it began to rain.

Eventually still, flashbacks began to appear in Dlawso's head regarding the good times the two had together. He couldn't take it anymore, so he knelt down, embraced the tombstone in his arms, and wept. Rain was coming down at a steady pace.

Mina knew it was best not to interfere with him mourning a loss, so she stood a few feet away from him for his own safety.

But then, something remarkable happened.

The engraved tombstone began to glow, and Dlawso steadily backed away as the glow became brighter. When the glow dissipated, what both Dlawso and Mina saw made their jaws drop.

Bunnie Rabbot had come back to life. "How you doing, sugah?"

Dlawso hopped with excitement and ran over to her. "BUNNIE!"

Bunnie embraced with Dlawso while Mina smiled happily a few feet away. "Oh, Dlawso, I'm so happy to see you again!"

Dlawso embraced her back. "Me too, Bunnie! Me, too!" The two then had a sweet kiss as Mina blushed and giggled.

Eventually, the kiss broke. Bunnie turned her head and saw Mina, which made her blush. "Aw sorry sugar. Didn't know you found your love already."

Mina giggled. "Nah, it's ok. I'm perfectly fine with it."

Dlawso walked back over to Mina as Bunnie spoke. "Well, Dlawso, I'm glad you found your love, sugar. As for you, Mina, I'm glad to hear you're well. Well then, I guess I must be heading back to Knothole."

Dlawso looked at Mina and nodded. "Bunnie, uh, if you want to, maybe soon we can have some fun at our place, if you know what I mean." He gave off a sly grin.

Bunnie blushed at that statement. "Yeah, maybe."

Dlawso nodded. "Alright, Bunnie. See ya."

Bunnie waved goodbye as Dlawso and Mina headed back home.


	12. A Burning Question

**Chapter 12: A Burning Question**

* * *

August turns into September, which in turn becomes October. Dlawso and Mina's relationship has been nothing but near-permanent at this point.

 _ **-October 13th, Dlawso/Mina's Mansion, 11:30AM-**_

Mina was getting ready to go on a fall walk, wearing a gray long sleeve coat, sweatpants, tan fur boots, and a yellow/purple scarf. Dlawso was wearing ear muffs, a blue long sleeve coat, fur shoes, and a pair of sweatpants. The two almost looked identical in appearance... somewhat.

The two were looking outside as the leaves were falling down from the trees. The sky was as cloudy as a polar bear. Mina was the first to speak and breathed a sigh of happiness. "Isn't it great to see this beauty, Dlawso?"

Dlawso rested his head on her shoulder. "It sure is, Mina." As soon as he finished, an alarm went off on his Apple Watch. "Ooh, looks like it's time for our walk. Be right back."

Dlawso hurried down the stairs to retrieve the diamond crusted engagement ring that he got for his birthday and tucked it away in his coat pocket. He took out his phone and texted to Sonic. "Hey Sonic. It's been around seven months now since me and Mina have begun our relationship, and I think I'm ready to marry her. Tell everyone else you know, but swear them to secrecy, OK?"

Sonic replied back with "Sounds good. Operation Unexpected Surprise is a GO! Good luck, Dlawso." Dlawso put the phone away in his coat just as Mina began walking down the stairs.

Mina looked over at Dlawso. "Ready, Dlawso?"

Dlawso nodded. "Ready."

The two left the mansion and began walking eastward toward a cliff structure. Mina didn't know, however, that Dlawso was going to bring her up there, let alone ask to marry her.

The two talked and talked about food, video games, sex life, you name it, as they kept on walking and walking. At some moments, Dlawso would think to himself regarding what to say to Mina, which Mina, somehow, didn't notice at all.

Eventually Dlawso said something. "Uhm... Mina?"

Mina looked back at Dlawso and gave a confused look. "What's wrong, Dlawso?"

Dlawso stuttered. "Mina... I'd like you to close your eyes. I won't do anything to hurt you. I promise."

Mina sighs and closes them. "Ok. They're closed."

Dlawso picks Mina up and carries her bridal style. "Hang on tight." Dlawso begins to jog toward the top of the cliff. After a good 10 minutes, the two make it to the top of the cliff, and Dlawso sets Mina down. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Mina opens her eyes and what she sees takes her breath away. The two are on a cliff overlooking Station Square.

Tears begin to form in Mina's eyes as she takes in the view. "Oh my goodness! I've never seen Station Square like this before." Dlawso slowly walks up behind Mina and puts his arms around her, who accepts his embrace as the two take in the view.

After about five minutes, which seemed like an eternity, Dlawso moves to the right of Mina a bit and clears his throat before speaking. "Mina, there's actually a reason as to why I brought you up here."

Dlawso put his hand on Mina's right shoulder before speaking again. "Mina, from the moment that I saw you back in that dresser room seven months ago, I knew that I had a crush on you. From the moment that we spoke, I knew you were the one for me. From the moment that we kissed, I felt like I had reached for the stars, and managed to find you as my shooting star."

All Mina could do was smile. A few tears began to shed as Dlawso continued. "Mina, you have been the only woman that I have ever loved in so long. So I'd like to ask this one question."

Dlawso took his hand off Mina's shoulder. Then, he reached into his coat pocket and got down on one knee. Mina gasped at what he was doing. Nobody had proposed to her before, until now.

Dlawso opened up the box containing the engagement ring, locking his lavulite eyes with Mina's emerald green eyes. "Miss Mina Mongoose, will you marry me?"

Tears had begun to form in Mina's eyes as she tried to find words. "Dlawso, you have no idea how happy I am right now... of course I'll marry you!"

Dlawso smiled, stood up, and gently put the ring on Mina's finger. Mina squealed with happiness. "It's beautiful."

Dlawso put his hands on Mina's hips. "Not as beautiful as you, Mina."

Here, the two engaged in a sweet yet sensual kiss for a minute or two, which sounded like an eternity to them.

Dlawso then picked up Mina bridal style. "Hang on tight." Dlawso then ran down the cliff as fast as he could back to their mansion.

 _ **-Dlawso/Mina's Mansion, 1:30PM-**_

Dlawso and Mina were now prepping for the wedding. Even though it was many months away, the two had to make sure that everything was set up before then.

The engaged couple had already decided on one factor: Keep it cheap. After thinking about it for a while, the two had decided that both the wedding and reception would take place in the mansion's backyard.

Dlawso then called a nearby catering company to set up the wedding, and also called the local offices to set up marriage licenses. Mina had already decided on who were going to be the grooms (Jet, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles), best man (Sonic), ring bearer (Charmy), and bridesmaids (Amy, Tikal, Rouge, Blaze, Cream).

Finally, the two decided on a date for their wedding: April 6.

 _ **-Several hours later-**_

After making out the wedding / reception invites, it was already 5:30PM. Dlawso went outside and put them in the mailbox as Mina was inside making spaghetti and meatballs.

Dlawso came in to a warm smell from the kitchen. "Is it what I think it is, Mina?"

Mina gives Dlawso a grin and a wink. "You bet it is."

After dinner, the two go upstairs to their bedroom, undress, and climb into bed. Dlawso decides to surprise Mina by kissing her on the neck, making her moan softly.

Dlawso speaks. "You know I can't stop loving you, right?"

Mina smiles. "Oh Dlawso, you know how to tug my heartstrings."

After a few more minutes of kissing, Mina playfully grabs a condom and both of their feelings somehow take over. By 10:30pm, the two cuddle and fall asleep, dreaming of their life as a married couple.


	13. A Very Merry Christmas

**Thanks to Dave-and-Brad-Watson from deviantART for assisting with this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: A Very Merry Christmas**

* * *

October and November go by pretty quickly for the engaged couple. December goes by as fast as a reindeer can fly.

 _ **-December 25th, Christmas Day, 7:00PM-**_

It is now Christmas Day, and we see Dlawso and Mina by the Christmas tree opening presents from their friends.

Dlawso opens up his presents first. They were a pair of speed shoes from Sonic, an assortment of dark chocolate from Tails, a few Nintendo Switch games from Knuckles, and a picture of Mina from... Mina.

Dlawso had a big smile. "Aww... all of these presents are so sweet."

Mina smiles back. "They sure are!"

Mina opens up her presents. They were a pair of purple and black stage gloves from Sonic, some music note earrings from Tails, some new boots from Knuckles, and a picture of Dlawso from...well, Dlawso

Dlawso smiles. "So... Mina, you like them?"

Mina smiles back. "Of course."

Dlawso takes a gander at Mina's outfit. She was wearing a female Santa suit complete with a hat and stockings. "Mina, I just want to say that you look beautiful today."

Mina blushes. "Thank you. So do you."

The two engagein a sweet and sensual kiss by the Christmas tree. Dlawso was rubbing his hands all over Mina's back, and Mina was rubbing her hands all over Dlawso's chest.

Mina notices that Dlawso's chest is oddly fluffy for this time of year. "Dlawso, why is your chest so soft?"

Dlawso speaks. "Just a trait of my family. Why you ask?"

Mina giggles. "Nothing. Was just wondering is all."

Dlawso then whispers into Mina's ear. "Our room, five minutes, bring the whipped cream."

Mina gives off a wink. "You got it."

* * *

 **WARNING! The rest of this chapter is a lemon. If you are under the age of 18 (or 16 by FanFiction standards), do not read the rest of this chapter. This story is rated M for a reason. Go to Chapter 14.**

* * *

Five minutes pass. Mina grabs the whipped cream from the kitchen and sprints up the stairs to their bedroom. Knocking on the door, Dlawso shouts for her to come in. She obliges, and upon opening the door, she sees Dlawso all but naked in the bed, complete with six-pack abs and a 9-inch rod ready to go.

Dlawso grabs a hold of rod and slowly jerks it. "Mina, I want you. So much."

Mina casually moves her hand down to her flower. She's instantly in heat. "Me too."

Dlawso notices Mina's movements and grins. "Off with your clothes. I want to make you mine tonight."

Mina gives off a sly grin. "Of course, Dlawso." She removes her clothes in an instant, leaving her all but naked, much to Dlawso's delight.

Dlawso gives off a sly grin as well. "Much better." He slowly walks toward Mina before crushing his lips onto hers. Dlawso's bare hands give Mina's ass a gentle squeeze, while Mina's bare hands gently tug at Dlawso's neck. Eventually, the two crash onto the bed.

Dlawso lies on his back as Mina sits on his face, facing him. She gives the whipped cream to Dlawso, who places it on her flower. He slowly and sensually licks it, eating away the whipped cream as chills are sent down Mina's spine.

Mina moans at the sensation running through her body. "Ohhhhhhh, Dlawso. Yes! Suck my pussy like a lollipop..."

Dlawso continues to lick Mina's flower at a sensual pace, making her squeal and moan in delight. He then licks it a little faster, and can only watch as Mina's mounds bounce to every moan she makes.

Mina looks down at Dlawso. "You love doing this, don't you?"

Dlawso can only nod as his mouth was doing the work on her flower, getting wetter and wetter every time he licked it.

Eventually, Mina makes her announcement. "Oh, Dlawso! I'm gonna cum!"

Dlawso keeps licking Mina's flower, and sure enough, she unleashes her juice onto his face within a few seconds.

Mina collapses on the bed as Dlawso crawls over to her, crushing his lips on her neck. His rod is hard as steel, just begging to be sucked on at this point.

Mina does her best to talk in between the panting. "That *pant* felt *pant* good."

Dlawso responds by kissing Mina's chest.

Mina speaks. "Keep going, and later on, I can give you an extra present I saw under our tree for you."

Dlawso then sits on the side of the bed. Mina grins at this and decides to take action. She kneels down in front of him and places some whipped cream on the throbbing member. Mine the puts Dlawso's rod in between her breasts and rubs them all around it, not to mention she's sucking on it as well.

Mina speaks. "Time to milk ya dry, my hunny bunny." She then begins sucking on Dlawso's rod.

Dlawso gasps at the feeling going through his body. "Oh fuck yeah... milk me dry..."

Mina's three-way action could only make Dlawso moan from then on. He fell backwards onto the bed, which only made him moan even more.

Eventually, Dlawso makes his announcement. "Oh Mina... I'm gonna cum..."

Mina keeps sucking and rubbing as good as she could, hoping to get some of his seed as a personal present. A few seconds later, Mina gets her wish. Dlawso moans loudly as he releases his seed into her mouth. A good amount lands on her face as well as her mounds.

Dlawso collapses on the floor. "Oh Mina... *pant* that felt *pant* so fucking good."

Mina responded by kissing Dlawso on his neck.

Eventually still, Dlawso is somehow able to stand up. "Ready for the big finale, Mina?"

Mina starts getting up, but takes a deep look into Dlawso's lavulite eyes. "Ready when you are, Dlawso."

Dlawso grabs a condom from the nightstand and puts it on his rod. Mina lies down on her stomach on the side of the bed.

Dlawso gives off a sly grin. "Why don't we warm up a bit with some spanking?"

Mina's flower starts getting damp as she speaks. "My ass is ready for anything, hunny bunny."

Dlawso proceeds to spank Mina's ass a few times, making her moan as loud as she could. "Oh Dlawso, spank me hard! Make my pussy wet!" Dlawso responds by spanking it multiple times over. Sure enough, her flower dripped some juices, which Dlawso licked up almost immediately.

Mina sighs happily. "Gosh, you love me so much you wanna eat me out."

Dlawso chuckles. "Yeah. Just the good stuff I expect from a girl in heat."

Mina then flips onto her back and spreads her legs as Dlawso makes his entrance into her flower. Dlawso begins thrusting into her at a steady pace, and also sucks on Mina's nipples.

Mina groans in pleasure. "Oh yes... Dlawso, make me your bitch."

Dlawso goes back to thrusting as the two look at each other. They see nothing but love in their eyes. The two then engage in a kiss as they change position, with Mina on top, riding Dlawso like a bronco. Dlawso thrusts into her the best she could, making them both moan with pleasure and ecstasy.

Dlawso has his eyes on Mina's mounds as they bounce around, only making him go harder and faster into her flower. The two change back to the missionary position once more, and Dlawso pounds into Mina as hard and fast as she can.

Mina can only scream. "OH DLAWSO! FUCK ME! FUCK MY PUSSY UP! DEEPER! HARDER! STUFF MY STOCKING WITH THE WHITE STUFF!"

Dlawso screams as well. "OH MINA! YOU'RE MY SEXY BITCH! I'M GONNA FILL YOUR STOCKING WITH LOVE!"

Not long after, the two make their final announcement. "OH! I THINK WE'RE GONNA CUM!"

Dlawso moans loudly as he unloads his seed into her flower, which was caught by the condom. A few seconds later, Mina moans loudly as she unloads her juices onto Dlawso's abdomen area. The two collapse on the bed and engage in a sweet and passionate kiss.

Mina is the first to speak. "Dlawso... that was the best sex I've ever had in my life."

Dlawso can only smile. "I'm sure it was, Mina."

Mina cups Dlawso's face in her hands. "I love you honey bunny."

Dlawso kisses her on the forehead. "You too, Mina."

A quick look at the clock shows that it's 11:00pm. The two figure that it would be a good time to clean up and get ready for bed, so they go take a shower together. Dlawso lathers up her hair with shampoo and her body with soap and water. He also decides to kiss her ass cheeks a little.

Dlawso smiles. "Have I ever told you that you have a cute ass?"

Mina blushes at that remark. "Oh... Dlawso."

Dlawso looks up at her with a smile and a wink.

Mina then does the same with Dlawso, making sure to take a nice gander at that bunny tail of his. She kisses it, making him blush a deep red.

Mina giggles. "Dlawso... same with you. Your butt is just as perfect as ever. That tail though just makes me go 'aww'. When we get out, I'll give you another present."

Dlawso smiles. "Sounds good."

Mina does her best to remember who the present was from. "I saw the initials. I think it was 'D' and a 'B'."

Eventually, after some more kissing, the two finally get out of the shower and brush their teeth. Dlawso then sits on the bed (naked, mind you) while Mina heads downstairs to get Dlawso's present.

It isn't long before Mina is back in bed with the present. "Here you go, sweetie. Let's see what it is."

Dlawso slowly opens the present. It was a Dlawso and Mina plushie, with a note that read:

"Merry Christmas, fellas, and Happy New Year to you too. Have a great wedding.

From your best pals, Dave and Brad Watson"

Dlawso gasps. "Aww. How sweet of them."

Mina tilted her head to the side. "You know them?"

Dlawso nodded. "Yeah. I had met them a long time ago when I was homeless. Thankfully they helped me manage it."

Mina blushes. "How sweet of them. I wonder if I'll meet them."

Dlawso smiles. "I'm sure you will one day, my love."

Mina sighs happily. "You're right. Let's get some shut-eye. Merry Christmas, Dlawso."

Dlawso gives Mina one last kiss on the lips. "Merry Christmas to you too."

The two fall asleep, cuddling each other with smiles on their faces.


	14. Emotions Bloom Like Flowers

**Chapter 14: Emotions Bloom Like Flowers**

* * *

January and February go by quick, and the wedding between the two lovebirds, Dlawso and Mina, is now a month away. The two are relaxing in their humble abode, and in bed together, making some last minute preparations.

 _ **-March 15th, Dlawso and Mina's Mansion, 11:00AM-**_

Dlawso is wearing a white tank top shirt and blue shorts. Mina is wearing a pink shirt that reads "I love my bunny boy" on it, and a pair of green shorts. The two are kissing each other in bed.

Mina breaks from the kiss and speaks. "You know, we do need to go get our formal wear for the wedding."

Dlawso speaks. "I know Mina, but I can't stop loving you." He proceeds to kiss her neck.

Mina giggles in response. "Aw, stop it." She gives him a playful punch in the shoulder.

Dlawso giggles in response and the two soon leave the house together.

 _ **-Station^Squared Mall, 11:30AM-**_

Dlawso and Mina arrive at the mall, hand in hand. The two immediately head over to a wedding store where an associate greets them. "Hello, and welcome to our store. I'm Bunnie Rabbot, and I'll be assisting you today."

Dlawso's ears perk up. "Bunnie! My gosh, I didn't know you work here."

Bunnie giggles. "Ah, sugar, it's my speciality."

Mina walks off to the bridal area with Bunnie Rabbot, while Dlawso walks over to the groom area with Espio, another worker at the wedding store. Dlawso looks over the choices of formal wear before setting his eyes on one that made his jaw drop. The tuxedo had a nice black bow tie and a matching pair of cuff links.

Dlawso finally spoke. "Oh my... this is perfect. Thank you so much, Espio."

Espio nodded. "With pleasure."

The two shook hands, and Dlawso bought the tux faster than you can say "Blue streak speeds by!" He then walked to the front of the store and waited for Mina. Knowing that picking out a bridal dress would end up taking longer than intended, Dlawso decided to contact Tails on his smartphone.

The phone rings for a few moments, and Tails answers. "Oh hey there, Dlawso. What's up?"

Dlawso smiles. "Oh nothing, just picking out what to wear for the wedding in less than a month."

Tails smiles with glee. "Man, I can't believe you two are getting married so soon."

Dlawso blushes. "I know. Time just flies by so quick. Oh... Tails, can you do me a favor?"

Tails nods. "Sure can, my friend. What do you need?"

Dlawso mentions to Tails about a room that he desperately wants in the mansion so both him and Mina can have loads of fun in. Tails immediately understands what Dlawso wants and proceeds to lay out a building plan for it. Dlawso then thanks him for taking up the offer and hangs up as Tails proceeds to build the room on-site with help from Sonic and Knuckles.

Eventually, Mina purchases her bridal dress and greets Dlawso at the entrance to the store with a kiss on the cheek. The two decide to check out the rest of the stores in the mall until sundown, and eventually walk back home, hand in hand.

 _ **-Dlawso and Mina's Mansion, 7:30PM-**_

The two walk inside with Dlawso locking the door behind them and the two putting their shopping bags on the living room table. Neither of them would know who the other would look like until the wedding. Dlawso plopped down on the couch, with Mina joining soon after. The two decided to turn on the TV and watch a few sitcoms. Throughout the night, the two kissed each other on the lips without saying a word... well, nothing but just telling each other how much they loved each other.

Eventually, it becomes 10:30PM, and the two head up to their bedroom, undress, and climb into bed.

Dlawso speaks. "You know, Mina, I can't believe we're getting married soon."

Mina smiles. "Yeah, me neither. It just feels like a whole year went by so fast."

Dlawso smiles. "Yeah." He pauses for a moment before asking a question. "You know, I've been wanting to ask this for a while now, but I want to know. Do you want to have a child?"

Mina thinks about it for a moment. "Honestly, Dlawso, I'd love to have children. For me, I would honestly love to see a son or daughter pass on our legacy together."

Dlawso smiles. "You know what, Mina, me too, but I still think we should do so when the moment is right."

Mina nods. "Good thinking."

The two cuddle each other and fall asleep with smiles on their faces, but not without saying "Goodnight" and "I love you" to each other first.


	15. The Wedding

**Chapter 15: The Wedding**

* * *

It was April 6, the day of the wedding. The backyard was filled with tables, chairs, and even a dance floor. The tables were filled with bowls of various sub sandwiches, sauces, snacks, and desserts. The cake was kept in a portable refrigerator for the reception.

As for the guests, well, there were plenty. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, Blaze, Silver, Sally, Bunnie, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Tikal, Mighty, Ray, Jet, Wave, Storm, Nack, Starina and several Mobians of Station Square were all there to celebrate. Dave and Brad Watson were there as well... they just had to use a dimensional portal to travel between worlds.

Storm was sitting by a grand piano, while Wave was practicing her violin. Ray was the flower boy (a first for a wedding!), and Mighty was the one officiating the wedding, carrying a book with all the sayings and such.

Mina and Dlawso were there as well, obviously enough. For now, at least, they were in separate bedrooms, just getting ready for the big moment. As tradition, the two are not to have contact with each other until they are requested to kiss.

As Mina prepares for the wedding, numerous thoughts come to her mind. 'Oh I can't believe today is finally the day that I marry Dlawso! He's been nothing but someone who is honest and caring. Oddly enough, I did notice that our mansion seems to have... expanded? Meh, I'll ask Dlawso about it after the reception.' Mina puts on some green lipstick and then heads downstairs to the backyard, getting into position.

Dlawso has his own thoughts. 'Wow... I'm still in shock that I'm going to be marrying Mina very shortly here. She's been nothing but someone who has understood me for such a long time. Perhaps tonight, me and her can have some fun... hehe.' Dlawso takes care of the finishing touches on his suit and then heads downstairs to the backyard, getting into position.

Dlawso gives Storm the signal, in which Storm begins playing "Pachelbel's Canon" on the piano, accompanied by Wave on the violin. Mighty and Ray get into position as the rest of the guests take their seats. As is tradition, the grooms walk up to the front with the bridesmaids, which is followed by Sonic, being the best man, and Ray walking down the aisle just throwing flower petals which way wherever. He walks off to the side as Dlawso, taking a deep breath, walks down the aisle, eventually coming to a stop in-between Sonic and Mighty, and patiently waits for his soon-to-be wife.

Storm and Wave bring Pachelbel's Canon to a close as Mina takes a deep breath, ready for the big moment. Then, Mighty gives the signal for Mina to walk down the aisle as "Here Comes The Bride" begins to play. Everyone stands as Mina, in her beautiful bride dress, walks beside them.

Dlawso eyes glisten in the sunlight as Mina walks up the aisle. The dress she was in showed off her cleavage very well, and went down to just at her ankles. The flowers she had were a variety of colors.

Eventually, Mina comes to a stop in-between Mighty and Amy. Her and Dlawso stare at each other with glowing eyes.

The music eventually stops and Mighty speaks. "You all may be seated." The crowd does as told as Mighty opens the book. "Friends, we are gathered here today to join these two hearts in the bonds of love."

Dlawso and Mina look at each other with sparkling eyes.

Mighty speaks once more. "Dlawso, do you have anything to say to Mina?"

Dlawso nods and speaks. "Mina, I remember when I first saw you performing at a concert all those years ago when I was young. Your singing voice was like an angel, and it still is to this day. When I finally had the courage to speak to you all those years later, my mind was like a train wreck, but you somehow managed to get the train back on its tracks. You understood me for what I was, and how I became so, and you promised to protect me. A month later, I returned that favor when I saved you from Ash, and that first kiss I had with you practically saved your life. Now, I feel like I am ready to join you in marriage, forever and ever."

The crowd smiles. A few shed tears.

Mighty speaks again. "Mina, do you have anything to say to Dlawso?"

Mina nods and speaks. "Dlawso, ever since we met all those months ago, I felt something special about you, and even if you have autism, I still love you regardless. Your mannerisms, your kindness, your heart, everything about you makes me more than happy to be marrying you. I know for a fact that you and I are meant for one another, and that our love is unbreakable. I love you, Dlawso the Rabbit, and I'm thrilled that I'm marrying you."

The crowd smiles once more.

Mighty speaks again. "May I have the rings?"

Charmy Bee then walks down the aisle with the rings on a small white pillow. He hands them to Mighty, who proceeds to give one to Dlawso.

Dlawso then repeats what Mighty says to him. "Mina, I give you this ring, for I thee wed, that I'll love you forever, in sickness and in health, do death til us part, as long as we both shall live."

Dlawso then puts the ring on Mina's ring finger. Mina then repeats what Mighty says to her and puts the ring on Dlawso's ring finger.

Mighty then speaks once more. "If it is certain that there are objections that these two shall not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Silence greets Mighty.

Mighty speaks again. "Well then, by the power vested in me, in Station Square, on this lovely planet of Mobius, I now pronounce you two husband and wife. Dlawso, you may now kiss the bride."

Dlawso and Mina inch closer to each other as Dlawso slowly lifts the veil from Mina's face. Finally, the two share a deep kiss as the crowd cheers and whistles.

The reception begins immediately afterward. Dlawso and Mina sit on a long table near the back doors to their mansion after getting a plateful of food. The best man and grooms sit alongside Dlawso, while the bridesmaids sit alongside Mina. The other guests get platefuls of food and sit at circular tables. Pop music is playing over several loudspeakers.

Occasionally, the guests clink their glasses together, and Dlawso and Mina kisses to cheers and whistles from the crowd.

Around an hour later, Sonic decides to make a speech and grabs a microphone. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming here today. Of course, I do understand why you are all here and it's because of my friend, Dlawso the Rabbit. First off, congrats on being married to a lovely person that you are proud to call your wife."

Dlawso blushes as Mina kisses him on the forehead.

Sonic continues. "Secondly, I expect nothing but a great marriage for them. It almost feels like a perfect match. Thank you."

The crowd applauds as Dlawso hugs Sonic. Although the speech was short and sweet, the two savored every second of it. Mina then decides to throw the bouquet, it lands in the lap of Rouge, who turns to face Shadow. The two blush.

A few hours later, the reception has finally ended. Everyone whisks away to their vehicles as Dlawso and Mina put the chairs and tables into storage.

* * *

 **WARNING! The rest of this chapter is a lemon. If you are under the age of 18 (or 16 by FanFiction standards), do NOT read the rest of this chapter! This story is rated M for a reason.**

* * *

Dlawso and Mina then head inside their mansion through the back door and flop on the couch. Dlawso is the first to speak. "Man, today was the best day ever."

Mina nods. "Sure was, my love. Oh, I just realized you forgot something."

Mina playfully lifts up her wedding dress to reveal a piece of garter. Dlawso grins and gently bites on it, gently pulling it down her leg. Mina moans in response. "Oh, Dlawso, I wanted to ask, why is there a basement to the mansion now?"

Dlawso blushes. "Oh, that. Well, you see, I hired Tails to work on a room before the wedding occurred."

Mina raises her eyebrow. "What kind of room?"

Dlawso whispers in Mina's ear. "A sex room."

Mina playfully grins as Dlawso walks downstairs with her to said room.

Dlawso speaks. "So Mina, you ready to have fun?"

Mina responds by kissing Dlawso on the cheek. "You bet."

Dlawso opens the door. "Welcome to 'the room'".

Mina gasps at what she sees. There is a huge bed covering nearly the entire room. A stripper pole is located in the center. In the clear cupboards, there are a wide variety of toys like dildos, gag balls, rope, vibrators, and beads. To one corner is a walk in bathroom with a huge shower and bathtub, and next to the stripper pole is two chairs opposite of each other facing toward a table with four cards.

Dlawso carries Mina over to the table, and the two sit down on the chairs. "Hey Siri, flip a coin."

Siri responds. "It's tails."

Dlawso looks at Mina. "Alright Mina, you pick the first card."

Mina grins as she flips the card from the deck of eight. "It says 'This one is simple. Just strip naked.'"

Dlawso grins. "Alrighty then." Dlawso does as the card says so. Not wanting to feel left out, Mina decides to strip as well. Soon, the two were completely undressed.

Dlawso speaks. "Alright, I got the next one." He flips a card. "It says 'Be my sex slave for the next half-hour'".

Mina grins. "Ok, master."

Dlawso orders Mina to lay on her stomach, and decides to spank her butt a few times.

Mina moans "Oh yes, master. Spank me as hard as you can."

Dlawso grins. "With pleasure, slave." He spanks Mina's butt a bit more before laying kisses all over it. Then, he decides to get a set of beads and lube, lubes up Mina's tail-hole, and decides to slowly stick up one bead at a time.

Mina moans in response. "Oh yes, master... pleasure me to your finest hour."

Once all the beads are in, Dlawso whispers in Mina's ear. "Slave, this may hurt a bit. Just remain calm." Mina nods as Dlawso slowly tugs on the beads as they escape Mina's tail-hole. Mina responds by moaning softly. Eventually, all the beads are back in the open, and Dlawso tosses them to the side as he has Mina lie on her back.

Dlawso gets in between her legs, lifts them up over her shoulder, and slowly licks out Mina's flower.

Mina responds with moaning Dlawso's name. "Oh yes, Dlawso, my master... eat me up."

Dlawso decides to lick a but faster, but eventually Mina reaches her climax and releases her juices all over Dlawso's face. Dlawso wipes off his face with a blanket before rejoining Mina.

Dlawso sighs. "Welp, the thirty minutes is up."

Mina sighs. "Give me a moment and I'll read the next one."

A few minutes pass, and as promised, Mina reads the next card. "It says 'Do not move your body while I use you as my playground.'".

Dlawso groans. "Oh boy."

Dlawso lies down on his back as Mina crawls over him, kissing him on the lips as her breasts rub against his chest. Mina then breaks the kiss and kisses Dlawso's chest, making him moan with ecstasy. Mina then has Dlawso lay down on his stomach as she spanks Dlawso's butt cheeks.

Dlawso responds by moaning. "Oh yes, Mina..."

Mina decides to grab a gag ball, some rope, a dildo, and a vibrator. Dlawso raises an eyebrow. "Um, Mina, what are you gonna do with that?"

Mina grins and tells Dlawso to open his mouth. He does so, and Mina inserts the gag ball, leaving his mouth wide open, but not allowing him to speak. Mina whispers into Dlawso's ear. "Just relax and let me do the work." Dlawso responds by nodding and remains calm as Mina ties him to the wall with rope. She places the vibrator ring onto Dlawso's snug 9-inch rod, and decides to have fun with the dildo she has.

Mina presses a button which starts the vibrator. All that Dlawso can do is moan while Mina thrusts the dildo in her flower. "Oh Dlawso, I bet you want your rod in my flower right now..." All Dlawso can do is nod as Mina turns up the vibrator's intensity. Mina then walks over to Dlawso and rubs his ballsack with her right hand, while removing the gag ball from his mouth, allowing him to breathe.

Dlawso moans loudly. "Oh Mina, I'm gonna cum..."

Dlawso's moans become shorter. His breathing becomes short and fast. He's inching closer and closer to orgasm, but Mina turns off the vibrator.

Dlawso groans. "What was that for?"

Mina gives off a sly grin. "Torture."

Dlawso moans. "My god… I just want to explode right now."

Suddenly, he breaks free from the rope and transforms into Super Dlawso, making Mina's jaw drop. He reads the final card. "It says 'Pick any place in this room that you want to have sex in.'"

Mina quickly decides to pick the bathroom, and Dlawso carries Mina in the shower. He turns it on and wastes little time. Mina lays down on her back as he inserts his rod into Mina's flower and thrusts into her at a steady pace.

Mina gasps. "Oh, Dlawso... yes... I've known you wanted me for this long... fuck my pussy up..."

Dlawso groans. "Oh, Mina, you are my bitch tonight and forever more."

Dlawso steadily increases his speed, and eventually thrusts into her as fast as he can.

Mina is screaming with ecstasy. "OH YES, DLAWSO! FUCK ME UP! FILL ME UP! COVER ME WITH YOUR LOVE!

Dlawso screams as well. "OH YES, MINA! I'M GONNA FILL YOU WITH LOVE!"

Eventually, Dlawso makes his announcement. "OH, MINA I'M GONNA CUM!"

Mina makes her announcement as well. "ME TOO, DLAWSO! HERE IT COMES!"

The two moan in ecstasy as they reach their climax. Dlawso moans loudly as he releases his warm seed into her flower. Mina screams as her juices leak out of her flower.

Dlawso is somehow able to pull out, and cover Mina's entire body with his warm seed, much to her delight. Dlawso is able to turn the water off before returning back to normal and collapses on top of her. The two kiss on the shower floor.

Dlawso is the first to speak. "Welp, that... was... amazing."

Mina responds. Sure was..., my love."

Dlawso is somehow able to stand. "Why don't we just lay down here for the night?"

Mina nods. "Sounds good." The two dry off and lay down on the bed, under the covers. They cuddle and say goodnight to each other, dreaming of their life, now that they are married.

For eternity.

* * *

 **With that, we have come to the end of the story! I really hope you enjoyed it. Please rate and review if you can!**


End file.
